Continue the Search
by kyli the wolf hanyou
Summary: You are sent out on assignment with Ed and Al. To help them on their travels to restore their bodies.
1. Destruction’s Right Hand

Alright peeps, this is my second story. Well, this fic is for us ladies, it's a readxed fic. So, hope u enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**__. _

--

Continue the Search

Chapter 1: Destruction's Right Hand

"Maj. Armstrong, who are we looking for again?" you asked your friend and subordinate, while you looked around and scratching the back of your head.

"Lt. Col., have you forgotten? We're here looking for the FullMetal and his brother. Remember, Lt. Col. Hughes told us to find and act as protection for them, so if the Alchemist Killer shows up, we can give them some assistance." The Strong Arm Alchemist replied while a little pink spark showed up on the side of his left eye.

"Did he even conceder the fact that I've actually never even seen him before?" you said as you continued to look around and gave a light sigh.

Meanwhile

Edward and Alphonse were walking away from a family they just finished talking to, Al was waving as they left.

"Flash of light…" Al said

"Yeah, its gatta be alchemy… This is Doctor Marcoh " Ed replied.

"But he's a fugitive. Why would he become a miracle-performing doctor? He had to know it would attract attention." he said as Ed looked up and saw two soldiers a little further up on the road.

"Get down!" he said as he moved to pushed Al into a huge stack of hay.

"Why? This is a bad idea, I'm filling up with straw." Al said as he looked out of the hay stack.

"Shhh!" Ed shhed him.

"Who are they?" Al asked as he continued to look at the two.

"I saw them come to HQ, they came here with the Fuhrer."

"Why are they here? Did they know we were here?" Al continued to ask questions

"I don't know what else to say, the Col. said that he never revealed his location to Central Command." Ed answered as the two alchemist started to walk away to look in a different part of the village.

"Come on Al, we better go to Marcoh's straight from here." Ed replied in a somewhat loud and rushed voice.

In front of Marcoh's house

-gunshots

"Easy there, doc, we don't want any trouble." Ed told the man in a calm voice showing that he meant what he said.

"You're Tim Marcoh, the Crystal Alchemist." Al said after lifting his head to look at the man.

"Are you here to take me back? No more, I can't take anymore orders… Or have you come here to silence me?" Marcoh said, still pointing his gun at Edward.

"Take it easy, we're not here to hurt you." Al said as he started to get up and stand in front of Ed, so he can protect him from the nervous elder.

"You can shoot if you want, but I won't die." Al told him as he moved forward, so his chest plate would hit the gun, causing it to make a hollow sound.

"That's it… you're him… the FullMetal Alchemist." Marcoh replied as he lowered his weapon.

"No, for the hundredth time, that name belongs to me." Ed said as he moved Al out of the way with a tick mark on his head.

The three were now in the house of Tim Marcoh. He was explaining what happened in Ishbal. After awhile, Marcoh made a short comment, that really was not meant to be taking the way Ed took it, Al as usual had to hold back his brother, for fear of him hurting Marcoh. Ed got loose and started looking around the wall to see if he could find something.

Ed found what he was looking for and made hole in the wall, via alchemy, and got a vile of the red water. While Ed had the vile and was examining it, Al got-a-hold of him again and Ed ended up dropped the bottle. When the bottle broke, the now freed substance like liquid, turned into a solid.

"It's not really a liquid." Ed said, while looking at the fallen item.

"It looks more like the stone that the Priest had in Liore." Al replied, as he to was looking at the now formed stone.

Just then, the door was forced open and some soldier came into the room, followed by none other then the Brigadier General Basque Grand, The Iron Blood Alchemist.

"The Sage's Stone… The Celestial Stone… The Great Elixir…The Red Tincture … The Next Element. Did you really think that a substance with so many names, would be limited to just a stone?" Grand said as he picked up the stone.

"Brig…Brigadier Grand?" Ed stuttered out.

"Brigadier? Well, you've crawled your way up." Marcoh said.

"You're damn right. Now you'll turn in all your research to me, along with the Philosopher's Stone." Grand replied in a stern voice.

"The Philosopher's Stone? That thing." Ed questioned.

"Yes. An experimental leap at best, a roulette at worst… you never know when it'll backfire." Grand replied as he started going into detail of what the stone did with their abilities during the Ishbal Massacre.

Ed got exited about knowing that the stone that he and his brother have been looking for was actually made by human hands. Grand denied him access to the information because it fell under his jurisdiction and the info was top secret.

"Let's go" Grand yelled, as two soldiers took Marcoh by the arms and lead him to a waited car outside. There a crowed had formed, leaving a path to the car. People were watching as the soldiers took Marcoh and placed him in the car.

Ed and Al were watching from the lower part of the stairs, Ed remembering what happened to Nina, then Ed started to chase the car on foot, when all of a sudden the car came to a screeching halt and the car exploded.

In front of the car stood the Alchemist Killer, Scar. He was the one that made the car explode.

"Brigadier General Basque Grand, The Iron Blood Alchemist." Scar said

"Your timing's too bad, now that I have this." Grand said as he reached into his right pocket to get the stone. Then, without warning, Scar had his hand on Grand's head and started an alchemic reaction, which resulted in Grand's brains being turned into liquid, blood coming out every opening in his head.

'That face, that's the guy I saw 3 years ago in Central' Ed thought.

'This is messed up, my mind's telling me to run, but my legs are frozen stiff.' Ed kept thinking.

"Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. You wont escape this time." Ed started running as he grabbed Marcoh by the arm and dragging him away from danger.

"Brother, this way." Al showed up by making a tunnel in the wall. But Scar saw them and followed them by using alchemy to blast the wall and cutting their exit route.

"Who in the hell are you? What are you coming after us for?" Ed asked.

"You are the creators of this society. There must also be destroyers." Scar replied with an angry look on his face.

"You can't understand, Ed. Please, leave me and run." Marcoh told him as Al helped him up from the ground. Ed got a hold of a pipe and transmuted it into a dagger.

"You have a kind look in your eyes. My brother's were exactly the same. Eyes that were strong, and seemed to peer into the distance, as if seeing something I could not. It was 3 years ago, yes, I was glad that you gave up being a State Alchemist, so I could take you off my list." Scar said, as Ed took a defensive stance in front of his brother and Marcoh.

Ed attacked, but Scar was able to dodge without any kind of difficultly. Scar was about to grab Ed, when Al jump in front of the attack and his right arm was cracked by Scar.

"Al!" Ed yelled.

"You got lucky, that alchemy was meant to destroy human flesh. That's way you only got away with a scratch…… Next time, stay out of my way, or you'll be next." Scar told Al.

"I'm a alchemist too." Al told Scar.

"Then why do you seek death?" Scar asked.

"I don't, but you mentioned that you had a brother, that's why you know I can't just sit here and let you hurt him." Al replied to Scar as he stood up.

"I know what it feels to see your brother murdered right in front of your eye's and not be able to do a thing. As a matter of fact… I'll show Ed." Scar replied as he went to attack Al. As he went to attack, Ed blocked by putting his right automail arm in the way. Scar grabbed his arm and used alchemy to try to destroy his arm. It didn't work because Ed's arm isn't flesh.

Ed then transmutates his right arm into a blade and goes to attack Scar. Only after Scar tried to compare Ed to himself. Just when end was going to hit Scar, the blocked exit blows up with yellow lighting going through the rocks, a definite sign of someone using alchemy.

From the smoke appeared an alchemist, Maj. Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist to be precise.

"A State Alchemist… what's he doing here?" Ed questioned, as he watched the alchemist come forward from the opening he made using alchemy.

"You've come for Doctor Marcoh?" Al questioned as he took a defensive stance next to the doctor. He just walked right pass Al and Marcoh, and up to Ed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the Lt. Col. asked me to tail you as protection." he said as he placed his left hand on Ed's shoulder.

"What? You mean Hughes did?" Ed questioned. All the Major did was a noise saying yes and also nodding his head to him.

"I saw you on my way down here, you say you're an agent of god. Well…why don't you try passing judgment on me, that's Alex Louis Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist." Armstrong says as he looks at Scar.

"What a righteous day this turned out to be. You saved me the trouble of going out and finding you. Blessed God full of grace." Scar said with a stressed smile on his face.

"Don't start praying yet… your facing the technique passed down through the Armstrong generations, that's hardly a blessing." Armstrong said as he began his fight with Scar. Meanwhile Ed, Al, and Marcoh made their get-away.

Once they made it out of the tunnel, Ed returned the stone back Marcoh. After, they left to find a safe place to hide.

--

Well, peeps this is the 1st chap of my new fic. 1st time makin 1 for FMA. I know, you were only in the beginning , yes u r a Lt. Col. as well. You will come out soon, so please bear with me. I'm starting this on ep. 15. Please Review & tell me what u think.

Key : this is the abbreviations I'll be using. I don't know if these r the 1's they use.

Col. - Colonel

Lt. Col. - Lieutenant Colonel

Maj. - Major


	2. Ishbal Massacre

Alright peeps, here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**__. _

--

Chapter 2: Ishbal Massacre

"Whoa, what was that?" you asked as you turned in the direction where you hear an explosion and see smoke some 21 blocks away. You started running in that direction to see if anybody needed any assistance.

Back with the three males

"Brother…where do we go now?" Al asked Ed as they were standing by some restaurant.

"I don't know, but for now, let's just keep some distance from the guy with the sunglasses." Ed replied. Then a black dog started barking toward the street. There were three military convoy trucks filled with soldiers moving to some location.

"Ma'am, do you have a back door we could us?" Ed asked the waitress kindly. Once they left through the back door of the restaurant, they started walking in the ally's of town. Ed and Al started talking about how they couldn't take Marcoh to Eastern Command. When they came out of the ally, they came across some kids playing in the mud.

Meanwhile

Col. Mustang and his gang were looking in the remains of where Armstrong and Scar had battled. They were digging around trying to look for any of the two, when Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda and Master Sergeant Kain Fuery found The Strong Arm Alchemist and called the Col., who was currently talking to Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

"Come on, talk to me Maj., what happened? " Col. Mustang asked his hurt subordinate. Then Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes slips on the ladder when he enters the crater in the ground.

"Close call. This in turning into a real mess." the Lt. Col. said.

"Where's Grand?" Havoc voiced.

"We found him down the road, let's just say, there's gana be some promotions unless the Brigadier General can survive having his brains turned to hamburger meat." Hughes says looking rather disgusted by that scene.

"But, he was the Brigadier General. He was an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Wasn't he? Fuery asks.

All Hughes did was shrug and then he nods over to Mustang so they can talk a little more privately.

"Scars M.O." Hughes tells Mustang, when Armstrong interrupts him.

"That man, he's an Ishbalan. I'm sure of it, I saw his red eyes." he says in a pained and tried voice.

"Just stay down, your hurt." Hughes tells him as he looks in his direction.

"Do you know where Lt. Col. (l/n) is?" Mustang asked a little worried.

"We spilt-up to see if we could find the Elrics, and I'm sorry Lt. Col. you sent me with direct orders and I failed… The brown skin and red eyes, I'm sure of it, I even confronted him about his god." Armstrong adds.

"Well, well, there's a decent break in the case, Hughes. Now we now why he's killing us." Mustang says to Hughes a little disturbed by the information that was just given to him. You finally made it to the crater and jumped in.

"Lt. Col. I'm sorry sir, but I still haven't found FullMetal." you say a little depressed from your failed mission, as you salute.

"It's alright, just keep looking." Hughes tells you.

"Armstrong are you alright?" you asked as you moved closer to him.

"Yes, I'll be alright sir. Just need a little rest." he replies.

"Alright, just rest then, ok." you tell him as you get up and start making your way out of the giant hole in the ground.

"Lt. Col." Mustang says as he gets your attention.

"Sir." you said as you made your way to the latter to where Hughes and Mustang were standing and saluted him.

"Be care, alright." Mustang tells you as he puts his hand on your shoulder, in a fatherly way.

"Watch your back and if you run into the Scarred man, be extra careful." Hughes adds in.

"Don't worry, sirs. I will." you salute as Mustang removes his hand and you climbed backup the latter.

Back to the three

Marcoh started to explain that the Ishbal War was really a massacre, and how it started. He explained to them about where they lived, their religion, and their views on alchemy. And what he and Grand were talking about.

While explaining some kid had to go and get hurt. The kid thanked the doctor, once Marcoh finished treating his ankle. When Marcoh started talking about the other doctors. Then how the military only let a hand-full of Ishbalan's live.

When Ed suggested that Marcoh should hind in their hometown of Resembool with the Rockbells, Marcoh said he couldn't, and freaked out and ran. The Elric's started to case after him.

With Scar

Scar was confronted by a group of soldiers with pointed guns at him. He put his hand to the ground and sent an attack at them. Before he had a chance to walk away, Col. Mustang shot a bullet into the air, succeeding in getting Scar's attention.

"That's far enough." Mustang tells him.

"Col. Mustang, wait." First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye says, trying to get her superior officer's attention.

"Col. Mustang. The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang?" Scar questions as he turns around to face him.

"The one and only." Roy answers, then he tosses the gun to Hawkeye.

"I'm awfully sorry about your grievances, but no one hurts my men." the Col. replies as he gets ready to snap his fingers.

"Yet another soul that's left god's path, your death will be swift" Scar tells him as he fully confronts Mustang.

"Brave enough to confront the Flame Alchemist, are we?" Roy answers by bringing his hand up. Scar making the first move to attack when suddenly, Riza drop kicks Mustang and starts shooting at Scar.

"That's no way to get promoted Hawkeye!" Mustang tells his subordinate, from his sitting position on the ground.

"Don't worry sir, I just saved your life. Your fire attacks are no good in the rain." Hawkeye replies calmly, while the Col. Just looks pale and shocked as Havoc agrees with her.

Scar puts his hand on the side of a house and Hawkeye commands the soldiers to open fire on him, but he still managed to escape.

"Breda, go to the train station. Wait for FullMetal." Roy commands.

"Huh? But how do you now where he's headed?" Breda questions.

"Isn't it obvious, he's shielding Marcoh." Mustang tells him.

Back with Ed

"Marcoh, wait!" Ed yells to the now resting doctor.

"It's your call, we don't have to go if you don't want to, we're not trying to steal your research." Ed tells him.

"No Ed, there are other reasons I can't go. I'm a stained man." Marcoh says to him.

Then out of no where they hear gun shots and they look up. They see Scar jump down from one of the roofs on the left side. He lands right in-between Ed, Al, and Marcoh. Al goes and grabs Scar with his right hand to stop him, when Scar turns around and tells him…

"I have an attack made just for you!" he yells at Al and hits him with his right hand and blows the right part of Al's suit of armor.

"AL!" Ed yells, afraid that he might lose his little brother. Ed goes to attack Scar, but Scar manages to dodge all of Ed's attack with ease. He then goes for another punch, but Scar grabs his right fist. He then proceeds to blow his automail arm.

"BROOOTHER! NO! Get up and run, get out of here!" Al yells desperately, from his position on the ground. Ed stays on the ground while Scar walks up to him.

Scar then sticks out his right hand and puts it on Edward's head.

When suddenly a big dog comes out of nowhere, and jumps up and bites Scar's extended arm and pushes him out of the way with the rest of its body. Succeeding in removing Scar's deadly arm away from FullMetal. When the dog's teeth made contact with Scar's arm, the array started to glow.

"What the…" Ed was lost at what he saw. Not that he wasn't grateful for what happened.

Scar's arm was bleeding a little from the bite marks left on his arm. The dog jumped in front of Ed, tail up in the air making itself look more treating, and started growling at the tall man. That's when Scar realized something, this was no normal dog, it was a chimera.

"You're a…..agh!" Scar was cut off by Marcoh, who was using a red stone to cause a reaction with Scar's array. He went to attack him, but was unable to when Marcoh threw the stone at his hand. When his hand made contact, it absorbed the stone and caused Scar a great deal of pain.

Scar made a run for it, but was cut off by Mustang and some of his soldiers. That's when Scar slammed his hand onto the ground and made another creator to escape through the sewer system. When the smoke cleared Mustang, Havoc, and Hawkeye were looking at the destruction that was left.

"Nice mess… is it over yet." Lt. Col. Hughes replies in a cheery voice that came from out of nowhere, with Maj. Armstrong standing behind him.

"You know, you can help since your here." Mustang replies in an annoyed sounding voice.

"Layoff, I'm as normal as they come. This is a contest of freaks, what do you want me to do? Fire my sling-shot at'em." replies Hughes.

Fuery goes to see if Al needed any assistance, when he notice Al's suit of armor has no body inside. He's surprised to say the least. Mustang notices and tells Hawkeye to take crowd control.

Ed then goes over to Al to see if he was ok. Alphonse decides to give Ed a piece of his mind for not running away when he told him to and punches him by using his right arm. He continues to yell at Ed, when his arm decides to fall off the rest of his upper body.

"We're really falling apart at the scenes. Everybody that sees us, probably thinks we're a joke." Ed says looking ashamed. That's when the dog goes over to them to see how they were.

"I guess I owe you one boy." Ed replies to the dog.

'What, oh hell no. He didn't just called me a boy! Dude, and they think I'm a dog. Hell no!' Thought the "dog" and growled at him for mistaking her for a him.

"Whoa, sorry girl." The dog made a sound and nodded, meaning that it was ok. Then the dog made its way toward the Col. and the Lt. Col. That's when Ed and Al noticed that it had an automail left arm and leg.

When the dog arrived it looked like it saluted them, by lifting its right arm.

"Good work, you did what you could." Mustang told her, as he was bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Alright Lt. Col., you could go and change back." he told you. With that said she then proceeded to salute him and Hughes, and took one final look at them and of Edward and Alphonse, and then ran off to find a secluded area.

"Col., the Furhur's secretary has arrived." Hawkeye comes up to Mustang from where she was.

"Oh really, and what does she want?" Mustang turns to face her.

"I have orders to take Marcoh and put him under Furhur Bradley's custody…He assures you that the Doctor will not come to harm." she tells Mustang in a calm voice.

"But… Yes of course." Mustang replies. After all there's not much he can do, since it's the Furhur.

"Marcoh…Don't." Ed tells the doctor, hoping he could change his mind.

"It's like I told you Ed, I can't go with you…Your hometown is a place where I can never be welcomed." Marcoh replies in a saddened voice.

"Why not?" Ed questions him.

"The two doctors that we executed in Ishbal… There names were Rockbell." he answers saddly, Roy also looked pained from the memory. Ed looks at him with a surprised face then he looks away, towards Al. When Marcoh starts to walk away, he drops a little crumpled ball in-between Edward and Alphonse.

"Let's get going sir." the secretary tells Marcoh as he makes his way into the car.

"Brother, I think I just heard moms voice." Al says to Ed, as he looks in the direction that Marcoh went.

"Come on Al, you just had a brush with death. Don't go unstable on me now." Ed replies to his younger brother, as he is still looking down.

--

Well, other then that, I hope you like it, review please. Peace!

Key : this is the abbreviations I'll be using. I don't know if these r the 1's they use. Col. - ColonelLt. Col. - Lieutenant Colonel Maj. - Major


	3. That Which Is Lost

Alright peeps, here is the chapter three. Hope you enjoy!

I'm using the military abbreviations and acronyms of the Marine Corps.

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**__. _Only the name I came up with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: That Which Is Lost

We see MSgt. Kain Fuery is kneeling and picking up some kind a material from the ground when Lust comes up and stands in front of him saying…

"Good luck soldier, hope you find your man." she says as she turns around and leaves a blushing Fuery behind.

"Brother, what do you think is going to happen to Doctor Marcoh? Are you worried?" Al asked Edward with a worried tone.

"The Furhur said he was going to protect him. There's not much we can do, unless we want to start a new war." Ed responded, to his younger sibling.

"Central Library?" Al questioned as he looked at the little piece of paper in Ed's hand. It read, 'National central library, 1st branch.'

"He was a fugitive. He must have found a way to hide his note right under the military's nose." Ed replied in an amused kind of voice.

"The second part… what do you think that means?" Al asked as he pointed to the bottom half of the paper. It read, 'The genuine truth behind truths. Tim Marcoh.'

"You got me, but keep it a secret. From the Col. and the rest of the State." Ed tells Alphonse.

"You think that's a good idea?" Al asked him.

"I don't know if we can trust them anymore." Ed says as looks up from the ground.

"Leaving so soon sir?" Col. Mustang says to the Furhur as he salutes.

"Funny how things work. Now that Scars showed up in the east, all the Bureaucrats are suddenly very interested in their duties back in Central." the Furhur replies, as he collects all of his belongings.

"Can you choose my punishment first." Mustang asks as he looks toward the leader of the military. The Furhur looks up from what he was doing and looks at Mustang.

"Punishment?" he questions.

"I've known where the Crystal Alchemist has been. I've never informed the State." Mustang answers.

"Job well done, Colonel." the Furhur tells him.

"Sir?" Mustang questions very confused.

"I've been meaning to put the good doctor in a secure area." the Furhur answers the confused Colonel. Mustang went to say more but the Furhur cut him off.

"That will be all. I will continue to rely on you, Colonel." the Furhur says as he puts his hand on Mustang's shoulder. The Furhur goes back to his desk and looks out the window, as Mustang stands at the door saluting him.

"Have a safe journey." he tells him, then he turns after a couple of seconds and walks out the door closing it on the way out. Once he's out the door 1st Lt. Hawkeye is coming out of another door. They start talking for about a minute when they hear Al scream lightly.

In another room

"Creation follows destruction. I'll fix him up nice and pretty." Armstrong says as he's flexing in the spot light, that, pretty much came out of nowhere. As Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery were sitting in the background looking on at the scene.

"Uh… that's ok." Al says as he backed himself up in the corner on the self he and Ed were currently sitting on.

"Connecting a soul to armor is no easy task, only FullMetal can fix Al now… Go ahead ask him." Mustang tells Armstrong, as he and Hawkeye enter the room.

"That's right… It's my burden… but before I can do that, I got to get my other arm back." Ed said while looking down.

"Well that is an interesting fix, isn't it. I mean if the great Edward can't use his alchemy." Riza says, looking like she's thinking.

"He's just a useless teen with a grumpy-ass attitude." Havoc adds.

"Anyway, I'll have to take some leave and go back to my mechanic. You know the one, don't you." Ed tells Mustang.

"Sure, Ed, how could I forget? I saw you in her house, unconscious, with that same stump of an arm you have now. Bawling in your sleep. It hurts, I'm ganna pee my pants. So tough." Mustang attacks.

"So, where you are you going to go once your fixed?" Hughes asked after the silence was getting to be to much.

"Central. I've got something to look up in the library there." Ed replies looking up at Hughes.

"That's a heck of a trip, your going to need some protection… I would volunteer, but since the Furhur is going back to Central and I'm part of his escort. I can't go." Hughes replies. Then Havoc and the other three men say that they wouldn't be any good against a killer that uses alchemy. Hawkeye also can't go, because she needs to take care of Mustang, who also can't go, because he's in charge of the Eastern HQ. Armstrong finally agreed to take them back to there hometown.

"We don't need an escort!" Ed replies with a tick mark behind his head.

"Oh, really, Ed, and what if Scar shows up. You can't perform any alchemy." Hawkeye tells him.

"Well, you can't exactly carry your hobbled brother to safety." Havoc replies as well.

"Children should listen to adults." Armstrong says as he gets in Edward's face.

"You can't call us children. Al, why don't you stick up for ourselves." Ed says as he looks towards his brother.

"That's the first time I've been treated like a kid, since I've been in this armor." Al replies with tears running down his face.

"Thank you!" Ed just looks at him, like if he had gone crazy.

"The train leaves soon, Edward Elric. We better get pack…" Armstrong tells him, but is cut off by Mustang.

"Hold on, someone else should go, just in case." Mustang tells him.

"Lt. Hawkeye."

"Sir." she responds as she salutes her superior officer.

"Call in, Wolf." Mustang tells her with a smirk on his face, as she leaves to find this 'Wolf' person.

"Who's that?" Ed and Fuery reply, but no one seemed to answer. After about a moment Hawkeye came back with someone behind her.

"Sir." Hawkeye says as she gets the Colonel's attention. Everyone looks towards the open door.

"Sir, you called." replied a new face, as they stepped into the room. She was wearing white shoes, dark blue jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a black zip up sweater with blue tribal markings trimmed with white going down both of the arms, and the inside of the hood was also blue. Everyone also noticed that she was wearing black gloves, the right was fingerless. Her eyes were something all on their own, they were a sharp and striking (_e/c_). And (_h/l_) (_h/c_) hair, with the pocket watch chain, which was longer then normal, and had a smaller chain attached was hanging on the right side. From the belt hold to the back pocket.

"Lt. Col. (_l/n_) I have an assignment for you." Mustang tells you, as you nod in respond.

"You and Armstrong are to escort FullMetal and his brother to get repairs." he tells you, as he points towards the two.

"Sir." you reply.

"Hey (_y/n_), what's up?" Hughes asks you, as he waves.

"The usual, just glad I'm not going to be couped up." you replied as you looked around the room and nodding to everyone.

You made your way towards the Elrics, to introduce yourself. But Mustang beat you to it.

"Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist, meet (_y/n_) (_l/n_), The Shadow Lightning Alchemist…" you look and salute him, as a memory hit you. 'I know I've heard that name before.' you thought.

"Hope you don't mind the left handed salute, sir." Ed says as he salutes you.

"No prob." you reply, smiling at him and his brother.

"…And the guy sitting next to him, is his younger brother Alphonse Elric." you go over to shake his left hand. You noticed that he was missing his right arm. 'I know I've heard that name as well, too.'

"H-hello. You can call me Al." Alphonse says he moves his left hand to shake yours.

"Hey!" you say, as you reach him and take his metal hand.

"And you can call me Ed." he says as he gets your attention again.

"Hey boys, (_y/n_)'s one of or the only female alchemist the State has. Just like you Ed, she became a State Alchemist at a young age. The only difference, she was 13. So, be nice." Hughes says, with a knowing smile. One that only a high-ranking official in the Investigations Division would have.

"Pay no mind to him, he's just randomly showing off that big brain of his." you tell Ed and Al, as they look shocked at you.

"Besides Hughes…" you say, now looking at'em "You still owe me a picture of Elicia." you say through narrowed eyes. You caught him off guard, he was starting to leave the room.

"I left something undone…I gatta go, see you later." Hughes says, as he runs out the room.

"Grr… Anyways, when do we leave?" you asked out loud.

"We should go pack now. The train will leave very soon." Armstrong replies as he makes his way out the door.

"(_y/n_)…" Roy calls to you as everyone in the room leaves, except Riza. Armstrong came back in to get Al, making them and Edward the last to leave the room. Edward heard the last comments between you and Mustang.

"Yeah?" you answered as you turned to face them, Riza now standing next to Roy.

"Be careful, alright." Roy told you.

"Don't worry dad, I will…" then you looked toward Riza and nod "…Mom." with that you saluted them and make your way toward the door, Ed now gone from the door, and you went toward your room to get what you would need for the trip.

Train, In the cargo car

"And this is the first time I've been treated like luggage." Al said as he sits in a crate surrounded by sheep.

Train, In the passenger car

"Spacious." Ed exclaims, as he's up against the window.

You just give a sheepish smile toward Ed as he looked out the window. Armstrong was sitting next to him with his arms crossed. There was a knock on the window, it was Hughes, saluting. There was also a little boy next to him selling something.

"Newspaper. I got tea, too." the little boy tell Hughes. He just waves off the kid.

"Hey, I got a message from Roy" he said.

"You mean the Colonel?" Ed replies. Hughes just goes on.

"Don't die under my command. Your enough of a pain without the paperwork." he says, in a mocking voice.

"And for you to take care. That's it." he says looking at you then to Ed again.

"Tell him fine… there's no way I'm dying before you do. You morally bankrupt Colonel, with a god complex." Ed tells Hughes as you laughed slightly.

"Tell him to take this gorilla escort off my hands." he adds, "No offence Lt. Col."

"No prob. And call me (_y/n_)." you reply.

"All right, easy." Hughes replies, as Ed looked depressed.

"Look, Ed, I don't know what Marcoh said to upset you, but I have some info that you might find useful. Three years ago we found the remains of a young girl turned into a chimera. I'm sure you remember." Hughes tells Ed as he looks a little stressed.

"Huh? Nina." Ed remembers.

"The way she was torn apart. Turns out, it's identical to the way Scar kills." Hughes goes on, as Edward fully remembered.

'WHAT!? Nina was turned into a chimera? And killed?' you looked like you just saw a ghost, but none of the guys noticed. You came to meet Nina, once. Sweet and adorable little girl.

"Thanks, Hughes… That does help. Now I can take him on." Edward replies in a low voice.

"I'll see you in Central. I'll apply for permission to brows through the first branch without restrictions." Hughes finishes as he salutes the three of you.

"Don't mind the left-handed salute." Ed says as the little boy drops his things and runs off somewhere in the train station. To tell Scar of what he heard.

Somewhere else

Marcoh is questioned by Lust on what he knows about the Philosopher's Stone. While Gluttony holds a maid in his grasp, the top of her head in his mouth.

Back with you

"So, Ed, where are we headed?" you asked, since: 1. you didn't know where you were going, and 2. it was a little too quite for your liking.

"We're headed to Resembool. My mechanic lives there." Ed replies as he looks at you. He noticed that you looked a little pale and your eyes widened slightly..

"You ok?" Ed asked, as the Maj. also looked at you.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" you replied as you put on a smile.

'Oh shit. The one place I would like to forget.' you say as you looked out the window.

"…So, who's your mechanic?" you ask.

"Winry Rockbell. She's probably going to kill me." Ed replies, still looking at you.

'She's probably going to kill me too, and blame herself for what happened to me.' you thought as you continued looking out the window. Unaware that Ed was looking at you.

'She looks normal, but her eyes show that she's hurt. Why?' Ed thought as his gaze was still on you.

You could practically feel Ed's eyes on you. You turned your head towards Ed and made eye contact. It took him a second to realize that the both of you were making eye contact. When his mind registered this, he blushed and looked out the window again.

'Yeah right, he wouldn't like a creature like me.' you thought as you looked out the window again.

Of course, none of this didn't go unnoticed by the Major. 'Hmm.'

With Ed, as he made his way to the cargo area

'Oh man, I can't believe she caught me.' Ed thinks as he continued to make his way to where Alphonse was. His heart beating rapidly and blushing a bit.

'What's wrong with me? I don't even know her… and yet… it feels like I've know her from somewhere. Her name is so familiar, and her eyes…. wait, wait, wait I gotta stop thinking.'

In the cargo car

"I've had enough of that blow-hard, Al. He just went on and on, and the whole time he's bragging about his illustrious family background. I'd rather try my luck here with the sheep." Ed says as he walks into the car with all the sheep.

"Hey, Al?" Ed asks, but there's no response what-so-ever. He keeps diving in and out of in-between the sheep, looking for his younger brother. Until it clicks that Alphonse is no longer in there car, let-alone in the train.

"Major problem. They mistook Al, for somebody else's cargo." says getting back to you and the Maj. as he grabs his red coat and looks out the window.

"Well turn around at the next station." Armstrong says, looking up from his book. You look up from your position, you were just starting to fall asleep.

"I can't wait that long." Ed replies putting his right foot on the window sill and getting ready to jump out the window. Armstrong tells him as he grabs his left pant leg and it rips. You see that his leg is automail.

"Yes you can."

"Get off my back." Ed yells to him.

"It is important that you calm down, Edward Elric." he replies as he continues to hold Ed's leg.

Once they were where Al was dropped off, you three found out that Al's armor was no longer there. You guys didn't know that some kid had come and taken Al to some fight, but they never made it.

Ed had run off to look for Al, but a little girl found him and knocked him out. The little girl's grandfather found him. He apologized for what happened and he started talking to Ed about alchemy and war.

Ed finally found Al on his way out of the old man's house. He was sitting by the remains of the kids bike. On there way back, they meet up with you and the Major.

"Major." Ed says to him as he turns around to look at what took all of Al's weight from the cart he was pulling.

"I was worried about you." Armstrong tells him, but you come up to him and correct him.

"We, were worried about you." you said moving from behind Armstrong.

"It's all my fault." Al puts in.

"What's the matter?" Armstrong asks.

"Sorry Major… About earlier... What I said. And… sorry, Lt. Col." Ed says looking depressed.

Armstrong looked surprised at Ed's apology. In the distance you four heard the train whistle.

"That's our train. If we don't catch it, we'll have to wait until noon tomorrow! Come on!" Armstrong says as he picks up Ed and places him on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ed asks from his seat on the Major's right shoulder, Al was on the left.

"It's time to sprint." he replies fixing the boys on his shoulders.

"What about the Lt. Col.?" Al asks.

"Don't worry about me Al, I can keep up, no prob." you say with a smirk on your face.

"This method of short distant sprinting has been passed down the Armstrong generations." the Maj. says as he and you start sprinting towards the train station. Edward and Alphonse complaining along the way. Something about Ed going to be sick and you moving towards the Major's left side. And Al… well, he said he was going to break, with the way the Maj. was running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Key : this is the abbreviations I'll be using. I don't know if these r the 1's they use. Col. - ColonelLt. Col. - Lieutenant Colonel Maj. - Major

MSgt.- Master Sergeant

1st Lt. -First Lieutenant


	4. House of the Waiting Family pt I

Alright peeps! Chapter 4 is up and running, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**__. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: House of the Waiting Family pt. I

"Uhh… Lt. Col. how old are you? I mean you look really young, like your around Ed's and my age." Al asks you out of pure curiosity and trying to start a conversation.

"Haha, really? Well, thanks Al, but you can call me (_y/n_). And I'm 18." you respond to him.

"But you look so young!" Ed says to you, as he looked toward you.

"Haha. Crazy, huh? I get that a lot. Hey, but it helps too, though. I can get away with things." you respond to them, as Armstrong looked at you.

"W...what!? Only for little things!" you tell him, as you wave your arms in front of you. So that he doesn't go crazy and start to lecture you on how a lady should act.

You, Armstrong, Ed, and Al were still walking… well Al was sitting in a crate and being carried by the Major, who was enjoying the scenery.

"It's very beautiful. And, so peaceful here." Armstrong comments while walking as you guys continued to Ed's mechanic's house.

"It's rural here, a nice way of saying that nothing goes on here." Ed tells'em.

"Four years, brother." Al speaks up.

"Has it really been that long?" Ed states.

"You guys haven't been here since you left?" you asked them, right before Armstrong had the chance.

"Well, it's hard to come home to a place where there's no family waiting for you." Ed tells you.

As the four of you approached the entrance to the house, you started to walk slower and with your head down, so they wouldn't see your face. As you guys got closer you hear a dog start to bark and that caught the attention of an elderly woman.

"Well, this sure is a surprise, Winry!" the women called out loud. You flinched as you heard this.

"You better get out here. Honored guests!" she called again.

As you guys moved closer to the door of the house the black and white dog came barking up to Ed.

"Well, hello to you too, Den!" Ed told the dog, while smiling.

"Old lady Pinako. It's been a long time. I need some more of your handy work." Ed told her as he smiled and looked down at her.

"Apparently so. You really have done a number this time, huh? I really don't know why you have so much trouble keeping your arms." Pinako said as she came up to Ed to take a closer look at him.

"Well, I've had a lot of things to swing at." Ed tells her as she tells him that he's gotten shorter. Which resulted in Ed throwing a temper tantrum. Then the two start throwing short insults at one another. Ed said something about her being so short that she was two-dimensional, but then Armstrong put the crate Al was in on the floor and intervened.

"Edward Elric! How dare you speak to your elders with such disrespect!" Armstrong said as he showed up in-between Edward and Pinako, flexing.

"Who the heck is this guy? He really doesn't get the joke, does he?" Pinako asks, as a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"Alex Louis Armstrong, humbly at your service." he says as he kneels down and extends his right hand to shake hers.

"Flattered, I'm Pinako Rockbell." she replied as she takes his hand and shakes it. As she does, she looks over at the other person standing near Alphonse. It doesn't take her long to realize who that person was.

"Dear god! (_y/n_), is it you!?" she asked as she walked over to you, so she could get a better look at you. The three males looked toward you, and you sighed.

"Yeah… it's me, Grandma Pinako. It's nice to see you again." you respond looking at her.

"What!? You know her?" Ed asked as he and Al looked at you.

"Yes, she use to come over a lot when she was younger." Pinako responded as she looked at you, coming closer, still not believing her eyes. She was reaching for your face, she had noticed your scars. Of course, your automail didn't go unnoticed by her. After two seconds of silence, a wrench came flying out of the sky and hit Edward right on the forehead.

"Brother!" Alphonse yells as Ed falls after receiving the hit. While the rest of you look over at him. Ed was now sporting a large bump on his forehead. He got right back up and started yelling.

"Great! I buy you a wrench, and you try to kill me with it!" Ed exclaims, yelling up at Winry.

"Well, apparently you're trying to kill yourself! What have you been up to!?" Winry yells back.

"Uh…uh?" respond both Edward and Alphonse. Winry then noticed that there was a girl that was standing by them that looked extremely familiar. You didn't notice that she was looking at you, but you could feel her gaze, until you heard a gasp come from the balcony where she was standing.

"(_y/- (_y/n_), i-is that really you?" she asked, as her hands were on her mouth, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, it's me." you say as you looked up and gave her a sad smile at her. The same one that you gave Pinako.

"Bu- bu- but, how? Your house burned down. And we never saw you again." she told you, as tears were coming to her eyes.

"I wasn't there." you responded up to her.

You were all in the house after Winry practically flew down the stairs from the house and hugged you to death. You were now standing by the window, which you were currently looking out of. Ed was sitting on the couch in his black shirt, and his light blue boxers. He was being questioned by Winry about his automail being destroyed.

"Al's armor is busted up to, and steel doesn't shatter on its own. You've been getting into some serious trouble." she says as she looks toward Alphonse.

"No… um… I mean… ask Ed." Al responds nervously to her questioning.

"I guess I was wrong, pipsqueak. You've gotten taller, at least by an inch." Pinako says as she finished measuring Ed's feet.

"Then don't say pipsqueak!" Ed says to her as she gets up and says…

"You're off-balance… we're going to have to make height adjustments to your leg, while you're here. And of course, the new arm will have to be built from scratch…" she says

"Listen, I know I'm asking a lot, but can you finish it in a week? We don't have a lot of time." Ed asked Pinako as she looked up toward the ceiling, breathing in on her pipe. She looked back at Ed and let out the puff of smoke.

"Don't insult me, Ed. We'll have it done in three days." she responds with a smirk on her face.

"You're the best there is, Grams." Ed says smiling at her.

"But, you guys just got here. Why are you in a rush?" Winry asked looking at Edward.

"We need to get to Central." Ed responds

"We're just looking for something." Al put in.

"This wouldn't be something dangerous, would it?" Winry asked lifting up the wrench.

"No!" Al responded in a worried voice.

"Right." Winry gives in. She then walks over to the table, leaving Ed and Al to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm ganna go outside for awhile." you said as you got up and started walking toward the door. You've been quiet the whole time.

"Where are you going?" asked Winry, looking up from her spot. A worried look on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." you responded with a smile as you headed out the door. Winry just continued to look at the door, before she went back to work.

After awhile. Outside

Once Ed got a spare leg from the Rockbells, he went out side where Al was waiting.

"Ah… yeah, I know it's a spare, but there's just something about the way the old lady makes'em." Ed says as he stands next to Al, smiling and moving his left leg.

"Haha. It's weird being back. It's kinda nice. Nothings really changed here." Al comments, looking out onto the country side of Resembool.

With you

You had changed into your wolf form, and were just running around the country side.

"Ah. Feels good to just run around." you said out loud. Nobody was around, so you talked normally. You were currently standing on a hill and were looking over the town. Breathing in the fresh air that only the country side had to offer. That's when you saw it. The remains of your house, or what was left of it. You didn't want to go, but you started to walk towards it so you could check it out.

Inside the Rockbell home

Winry and Pinako were hard at work, on the new automail for Edward. Pinako started to talk with Armstrong, about yours and the Elric's daily lives. Winry was just listening to what Armstrong had to say.

Back with Ed and Al

Ed currently had his left leg up in the air, and was telling Alphonse that they were wasting to much time there. He also said that he was getting fidgety without doing anything. And by the way he was moving, Alphonse believed him.

"You should go visit mom." Al told Ed, as he stopped moving like crazy.

"You mean, go visit her grave?" Ed responded, as he sat up and looked at the sky.

"I'll be back in awhile, I guess." Ed says as he gets up, still looking up. Meanwhile Armstrong was cutting firewood with his hands. He went back into the house where Pinako was working. Armstrong hadn't seen Ed in awhile and he was started to get worried.

"Don't worry, he has the best escort in Resembool with him." Pinako reassures him.

With Ed and Den

Ed was walking with Den to the graveyard where his and Al's beloved mother was buried. He was holding some flowers that he had gotten from somewhere.

"Edward Elric? Is that really you?" a guy that was working on the side of the field by the road asked. There were two of them working there.

"Yup." Ed replies as he gets closer to them.

"How many years has it been… four or five. Yet your just as puny as ever." the second man adds in.

"Don't call me puny!" Ed replies with a scowl on his face.

"Haha, don't mind him. Hey, are you still you of those state-whatever-they're-called?" asked the first man.

"Yup. Sure am." was Ed's reply.

"Well, you be careful know. That must be a dangerous job, with you being puny and all." the first man says to him.

"Would you stop calling me puny!" Ed raises his voice at the laughing men, Den was also laughing at Ed's reaction.

Meanwhile

Al and Winry were talking about a girl that passed by with her cow. Al was depressed because he couldn't remember who she was.

At the gravesite

The sun was already setting as Edward was standing and looking at the gravesite of his mother. He had placed the flowers that he brought with him down on the stone. You had come up beside him… without him knowing.

"Hey Ed." you said as you got his attention. You came here after you saw what was left of your house.

"Hey." was his simple and sad response.

"What are doing here (_y/n_)?" Ed asked, before you had the chance to ask him.

"Just visiting my sister… you?" you answered and asked, as you pointed to a tombstone with fresh flowers on it that was a couple of yards away.

"Visiting my mother." Ed said as he looked at the tombstone again. To Ed's surprise, you kneeled down and did a quick prayer.

"You believe in god?" Ed asked, as you got back up.

"I do… but at times… I don't know what to believe." you answered as you faced him, with a sad smile of your own. He didn't like that look on your face, for some reason it bothered him.

"You guys ready to go home?" Ed asked as he pets Den on the head. Den barked and you just nodded while you gave a short "Yeah."

Rockbell home, night

You and Ed were sitting on the couch, while he was getting his right leg measured by Winry, when she spots his the chain to his pocket watch.

"Is that the pocket watch they give you?" Winry asks as she stops what she was doing.

"Yeah… its got amplifiers to boost your transmutatio-" Ed replies, but is cut off by Winry.

"Can I see?" Winry asks with starry eyes, as she snatches it out of Ed's left hand.

"The loving workmanship, the detail…" was only the beginning of her upcoming questions towards the elder Elric brother, about his watch.

"Can I see how it works, Ed! Please!" Winry asks as she gets almost in his face. Ed's expression changed.

"Are you crazy? I know how you get when you get your hands on mechanics. You'll take it apart until the last screw" Ed replies while taking the watch back. She said that she would put it back together, but Ed just told her to get someone else's. Winry then turned to Armstrong with starry eyes again, but he just looking away mumbling something about a year and firewood. She then turned to you, but you weren't even paying attention. You were thinking about something different .

"Wow… you guys are stingy, aren't you." she replies with a pout on her face.

"(_y/n_), what's wrong?" Winry asked, but you didn't answer, you didn't even hear her. She then waved her hand in front of your face, which successfully did get your attention.

"Huh? What?! What's wrong?!" you asked, as you put your guard back up and started looking around.

"Nothing, but what's wrong with you, you seem… out of it." Winry asked you, as her and Ed were both giving you worried looks.

"I'm fine… why?" you asked.

"Why were you gone all this time?" she asked

"I… I guess… I don't know." you replied, you didn't want to answer her.

"Why weren't you in your house that night? I mean, I'm glad that you weren't there, but… you could have come here, you know." she replied looking down, and taking a seat on the floor in-between you and Ed. She was facing the both of you.

You sighed as you were about to tell them the truth.

"Because… I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away." you replied, as you rested your arms on your knees and looked toward the ground. Knowing full well, that you had gotten their full attention.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well peeps, hope you liked it. I'm ganna haveta leave it with a cliffy, if you can even call it that. I'm ganna be gone for 3 months, hopefully only 3 months. I'm ganna be at recruit training in Parris Island, SC, for the Marines. Well, review please. Ja ne!

Key : Lt. Col. - Lieutenant Colonel Maj. - Major


	5. House of the Waiting Family pt II

Alright peeps! Chapter 5 is up and running now, so, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Chapter 5: House of the Waiting Family pt. II"

What! Why! What happened?" Winry asked, shocked probably wasn't the right word to use. Edward was also shocked to hear this.

"Well… you see… my life wasn't exactly, great." you tell them. But before they had anything else to add, you continued.

"Well Winry, do you remember my parents?" you asked her.

"Yeah, but what do they have to do with this?" she answered you.

"A lot, actually." you told her.

"You could have come here. Why didn't you? You know you were always welcomed here." she added

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. But… the way I was… the way I looked, I didn't think that even you and Grandma would have wanted to see me. Let alone, welcome me. Not after what THEY did to me." you tell them through narrowed eyes.

"Who are "they," and what did they do to you?" Ed asked this time, while looking at you. He noticed that, even though your eyes were narrowed, that they held so much sadness, so much pain.

"THEY are my parents, and they're the reason I have these…" you told them, as you rolled up your left pant leg and left sleeve, and taking off your left glove. Showing them your automail.

"… also…" you sighed

"… they're the ones that turned me into a chimera." you added, as you looked at your left hand. They both gasped at your answer. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell on the three of you. Unbeknownst to you, a shocked Pinako and Armstrong overheard the conversation as well. You couldn't take it, thinking that they hated you for being what you were. You made a move to start getting up, but Winry stopped you.

"A-and you thought that we would think less of you?" she cried out with tears in her eyes. You just sat there, not being able to look up from the ground.

"How could they have done that to you? Their own daughter." Ed asked, now finding his voice.

"Apparently as punishment, besides, they never wanted me." you replied. Not taking your eyes off the ground.

"For what?" asked Pinako, as she and Armstrong walked into the room. You sighed, you reeeally didn't want to answer that.

"For being friends with Winry. I doubt that though. They never liked me... Heh, they even told me I was a mistake, an accident." they were all shocked, thinking on how anybody could live with themselves after telling that to their own child.

"They were only looking for an excuse… they were attention hogs. After my older sister died, they were looking for a way to get the attention back to them. And what better way then to turn their unwanted child into the perfect chimera." you told them. You still didn't want to look at them.

"Winry… don't you even dare think that this is your fault, alright?" you told her, as you looked at her.

"But… but…" she stuttered out.

"No buts. They were trying to make me hate you. And their little plan didn't work. How could I hate my first friend." you told her, as you got up. Winry didn't try to stop you this time.

"I'll be outside." you told them, as you started for the door. As you opened the door, Pinako spoke up.

"Take your time. You now your welcomed here." she said.

"Thanks, Grandma." you replied with a sad smile on your face, as you walked out the door and closed it behind you.

"She's been through a lot, hasn't she." Armstrong said once you were out the door.

"I thought Al and I were the only ones with a bad past." Ed said as he leaned on his legs and stared at the ground.

"I still don't know why she didn't come here." Winry spoke.

"I guess, she was afraid of you're guys' reaction." Ed spoke, as he was still in the same position as before.

With you

"That was shitty." you said after you sighed. You then took a seat on the front steps of the house and ran your right hand through your hair.

It had been awhile since you went outside; Pinako had gone to bed while Winry was still working on Ed's automail. Armstrong was somewhere in the Rockbell residence. While Ed had gone outside to see if you were okay.

"Hey." Ed spoke up. "Are you okay?" he added. You turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm alright." you replied, as you moved over to your left so he could sit down.

"So… can I ask why they wanted you to hate Winry?" Ed asked

"Because, supposedly her parents didn't do enough to save my sister." you replied, leaning back on your elbows and looking at the stars and full moon.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, ever since I can remember my sister was able to perform alchemy, without needing a transmutation circle. Our parents pretty much bragged to everyone and so people would come over to see her perform some alchemy." you told'em.

"And she became their favorite." Ed added.

"Exactly, I was able to do some alchemy, but I needed the circle. But, it wasn't enough. I became the outcast, they stopped caring about me and started giving her all their attention." you continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate my sister. She was the one that started taking care of me. She was the one that never treated me like shit." you said as you sighed. Ed was just looking at you.

"And after awhile she became exhausted and the Doctors came to see her. They told them that she needed rest, but my parents didn't listen and had her performing alchemy after a day of rest. She was getting weaker, and her body and heart just… gave out." you told him. After a little silence Ed spoke up.

"Pinako said you use to come here a lot when you were younger… I have a feeling that we've met before." Edward said, trying to change the subject. He didn't want to see you in pain anymore.

"Haha, she's right. And yes, we've met before. A couple of times actually. You never did like being called short." you laughed a little as you answered him.

"I take it you still don't, Shorty?" you asked turning your head to look at him. And before he could through a temper tantrum you told him something.

"Oh, and by the way Ed… I'm a wolf, not a dog." you told him as you got up from your spot and started walking toward the road.

"… Agh! You mean… you were the one that saved us from Scar!" Ed asked as he shot up from his seat, landing on the ground and pointing an accusing finger at you.

"Yup. Gotta problem with that, short stuff?" you asked as you turned to face him, with a smirk on your face.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!" Ed yelled out, with a tick mark on his head while his arms were flaring out everywhere. You walked right up to him, so your face was inches away from his. You being four inches taller than him, you had to look down. You got your right pointer finger and poked him right on the chest…

"You." you replied as you turned around laughing and started running. Ed just gave an angry and relieved sigh and walked back into the house with a blush on his face.

Ed and Al's room

Al was sitting on one of the three beds of the room. He was sitting on the one by the window, the middle bed, he was looking out of said window and thinking when Ed came in.

"Al. I talked to Pinako and she said my arm will be done by tomorrow. The first thing I'm ganna do is fix you up." Ed said as he came in and sat on the bed, facing Alphonse.

"That's good." Al responded in a low and depressed voice. Ed looked up at his little brother worried and surprised.

"Brother, did I ever have friends?" Al asked in the same tone of voice.

"What? That's an out-of-the-blue question." Ed responded to his younger sibling.

"I don't remember any of them. I try to, but it's hazy. They don't have faces." Al told his brother, in a sad tone.

"You know how memories work… you've had new experiences, they start to pile up. It's natural for old memories to fade away." Ed tried to reassure him.

"There's something wrong with me." Al told him. Ed looked worried. Unbeknownst to them Armstrong was outside the door and heard them talking.

"So, listen… Al. There's this thing see, that I've been wanting to tell you. But I've been afraid of what your reaction would be." Ed said, as Al listened.

"What?" Al asked

"Damn it." was all that came out of Ed, as he made a fist with his left hand.

"Tell me." Al pleaded

"No. It's nothing. Forget it." Ed finally says.

"Brother, tell me!" but Ed never got the chance, as Armstrong bursts into the room. He started to tell them about the place they were from, how it had what the city could not offer. They were looking out the window, when something caught Al's attention. "Brother, look! It's that dog again. Do you think that she's following us?" Al said as he pointed out the window. Ed looked, to see you standing there, like you were proud in your wolf form. You were facing the house, your automail limbs shinning from the moon's light. You had caught Ed's eyes, but he didn't know you were making eye contact.

But he had a feeling that you were. And that feeling was justified as you nodded to him, meaning that it was ok to tell Alphonse about you. And so, with that, you made your way back to the house, as Edward was about to tell Al about what and how you really were.

The next morningYou, Al, and Armstrong were watching as Winry and Pinako were making the final adjustments to connect Ed's atuomail back to where they belonged. Ed was currently sitting on the couch waiting for the pain that he knew was to come.

"Ready… 1... 2... 3!" When Pinako was done with the count down, her and Winry connected Ed's automail back to his body. Ed held in the yell that came when the nerves were connected. Pinako then tells you, Al and Armstrong to get out so they can lay Ed on the other couch, but before you guys left she asked for help.

After all the commotion was done, Armstrong and Pinako were in the kitchen talking about attaching automail. Mean while Ed was still recovering on the couch in the other room. You and Winry were there too, but Winry started to talk to Ed about his new arm.

Outside, once Ed was done recovering

"So... how do I look?" Ed asked, as he came to stand in front of you and Al. Al was talking to you, about what Ed had told him.

"Like a midget with automail!" you replied with a smile as Ed started to through a temper tantrum.

When Ed was done he started telling Armstrong about the blood seal that was inside Al's suit of armor, you were just listening intently. Once Ed and Al were done talking, Ed clapped his hands together and places them on Al's chest plate. Al started to glow and the pieces of steel that were lying next to Al were put back into there rightful place. You and Armstrong were watching with amazement, the both of you never seeing something so… unique, you can say.

Once Al was back to normal he and Ed had a sparring match. Ed was beaten by Al, when the Major decided to join in. But he was beaten by the both of them, since they knew they had to team up on him.

"(_y/n_), you want to join?" Ed asked, since you were just sitting there enjoying the little show.

"You want to Tango with the Wolf? Na, I might beat you." you tell him with a smile on your face and leaning your head on your hand.

"She has you there, brother." Al spoke up as he walked to where you were.

"What! Al, your supposed to be on my side! Come on, I'll go easy on you." Ed replied getting in a fighting stance, seeing as you had gotten up and walked over to where he was.

"Ohhh, I'm scared. Haha, I have to go easy on you." you said as you smirked and got into a fighting stance as well. Ed came at you, but you dodged his punch and the kick that came right after that. You moved behind him and got his arms behind his back. You then leaned forward and whispered something in his ear and resulted in him blushing like crazy.

"Now… give up?" you whispered in a lower tone. Ed didn't say anything since his mind was probably somewhere else at the moment, so you let him go and asked if he was all right. He finally responded and left to take a shower, with the blush now a light tint on his face.

That night

You and Armstrong had gone with Ed and Al to where their home use to be. Al started talking and walking around showing where everything was and what their mother use to do when they were late getting home.

On the way back you looked up when Al announced something that got his attention. The three you looked up to see what it was. When you guys looked you saw a flashing light coming from the second floor. Al laughed and started to run back to the house. You smiled and looked towards Ed, it looked like he had a guilty smile on his face. You just kept smiling as Al run back, you figured that they would tell you when they were ready.

In the morning you guys were outside talking to Winry and Pinako. The four of you were about to leave to the train station, to return to Central.

"Now you boys come by and have dinner with us sometime soon, you hear. That goes for you too, young lady." Pinako says as she looks at the three of you.

"We will. Home sweet home, right." Ed responds

"Yeah, same here, Grandma." you say while you nod and smile.

"Thank you, Granny" Al says

"Yes, your hospitality has been immeasurable." Armstrong speaks up.

"So, you'll come home soon?" Winry asks

"Yeah." you and Ed replied. With that, the four of you turned and started walking toward the train station. As you guys were walking away Winry started talking about Ed's watch. More like talking about what he engraved on the inside of it.

"He wrote, Don't Forget. And the date that they left. The day that he and Al burned down their house. But what, exactly do you think he wanted to remember?" she says to Pinako. They both looked to were the four of you were walking away.

Well hope you peeps liked it. Well, review please. Peace!


	6. Marcoh's Notes

Alright peeps! Chapter 6... is up, so, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**__. _

Chapter 6: Marcoh's Notes

The four of you were now back in Central after the long trip from Resembool. When you were off of the train, you took a second to stretch out your limbs.

"Central… It's good to be back! Why are we standing around, when the library's waiting for us!" Ed said as he stretched out as well. Once he was done, he started walking away quickly.

"Brother, wait for me!" Al says as he starts running after his older brother.

"Guys." you said as you rolled your eyes and walk after them.

"Come on… what's the big rush, boys? It's not as if the library's going anywhere. " Armstrong spoke up as he starts walking after the three of you.

"After all this searching, we got our first solid lead. I can't just sit on my butt now." Ed replies as he continues walking. He then stops as two other military personal were standing in your way.

"Maj. Armstrong, sir, we were sent here as you requested." the female said as she and the other male, saluted you and Armstrong.

"Well done, troops. I need to go directly to H.Q. I have other duties to attend… From now on, these to will be guarding you. Introduce yourselves." Armstrong says, as he and you saluted back.

"Lt. Maria Ross, reporting for duty, sir." the women said, as the male followed suit.

"And I'm Sgt. Denny Bloch, humbly at your service, sir." the man said

"It's an honor to meet you sir, FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." they both said as they looked toward Alphonse. Ed was squatting as he was sulking, you walked up to him and patted his back, with a smile on your face.

"He's not the FullMetal… This guy is." you said to them both, as you continued to pat Ed's back.

"I'm use to it by know." Ed replied, still sulking.

"Sure you are." you said, the smile never fading.

"Uh… you mean this little guy?" Bloch answered, as Ed gave him a crazed look.

"I'm sorry, sir… it's just that I thought that you'd be more… fuller… and more metal." Bloch tried to apologize to him.

"Shut up!" Ed replies, while Ross looks at them.

"Come on, Major, we don't need babysitters anymore! We've both been fully repaired!" Ed cries out angrily.

"Sorry, Edward, I've avoid it if I could." Armstrong replies.

"We've informed the Major, that Scar has been seen around Central again. And he's specifically targeted you in the past." Ross tells Ed.

"We have no other choice Edward. You'll just have to put-up with it for now." Armstrong tells Ed.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll make sure that you and your brother are safe, while you stay in Central." Ross says as she saluted Edward.

"Why can't the Lt. Col. stay with us?" Al asked.

"Sorry Al, I wouldn't mind, but I got to tell the Colonel that we're here." you say as you saluted Ed and said that you'll try to meet up with them again. You then left to get in contact with Mustang.

"I just hope you don't slow me down." Ed said while he started walking away.

"Wait, sir! We have a car waiting!" Bloch said, trying to get Edward's attention.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's like that with everyone, don't take it personal." Al told Ross. He gave a short bow and started after his brother.

In front of the Central Library

Ed and Al were standing in front of where the First Branch of the library use to be. Lt. Ross was briefing them about what had happened the night before.

With you

You were currently on the phone with Col. Mustang.

"Col., we made it back to Central with no problems."

"Good, where is FullMetal?" you heard over the phone.

"He's at the Central Library, sir." you replied

"Sir, is there anything else?" you asked.

"No, that's it for now."

"Sir, I request that you let me accompany, FullMetal and his brother, on their journey. I believe that I might be of some help to them." you requested from your superior officer.

"No. it's too dangerous for you to go." Mustang answers.

"Alright, Col., I'll see you when I return to the Eastern Command Center." you answered, before you put the phone back into its place.

"Well, that sucked. At least I asked." you say as you went off to some random places. Most likely to find a certain blacked haired male that owes you a picture.

Later

The boys, Ross, and Bloch were at the Central Library where they were currently listening to a man that works there. He was showing Ed and Al the two boxes with books in them, the only books left of what was in the Central Library. Ed then remembered that there use to be another woman that worked there with them.

After they left the library Ed, Al, Ross, and Bloch, where at the brown haired women's house. Ed knocked on the door, but no answer came. Listening closely, he heard a faint cry for help. They rushed in and started looking for the source of the call. After they found the source, they now know that her name is Sheska. Ed then tells her about Marcoh's Notes. She then admits that she's read the private documents and Ed asks her if she can help him and his brother with it. Turns out, she has a photographic memory. [1]

Three days later

Sheska was finally complete with Marcoh's paper. She was standing next to a table covered with a whole bunch of thick books about Marcoh's research. Ed and Al took the books and headed to the library to work on figuring out the research. That night you showed up with Lt. Col. Hughes to see how they were doing.

"Wakey, Wakey! How are you boys doing?" Hughes said as he and you walked into the room.

"What's up?" you add in.

"Lt. Colonels!" Ed replayed, as you and Hughes walked closer to them.

"What, are you two to busy to visit?" Ed asked with a smile on his face.

"No… there's nothing to do here. All I'm doing is waiting for my next mission." you replayed to them sulking a little as you nodded towards Alphonse.

"What about you Hughes?" Al asked.

"It's these damn Scar sightings lately… They got us chasing our own tails. So, Al, did you get that whole body repair that you needed." voiced Hughes.

"Yes sir, good as new." Al answered.

"They sure are chummy with the Lt. Colonels." Bloch told Ross, as she made her way towards you and Hughes.

"Lt. Col. Hughes! We cannot ensure the safety of these two as we have been ordered. They should return to Central Command now." Ross says as she salutes and Bloch looks afraid from the door way.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" Ed replies angry.

"As long as Scar is at large the safety of all State Alchemist's are top priority." she continued.

"She has a point Ed." Hughes says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't say that." Ed says getting a little depressed.

"Yeah, but, this isn't your jurisdiction Hughes." you tell him.

"Why don't you take this to Maj. Armstrong?" Hughes tells them.

"No, please, anybody but Armstrong." you hear from both Ed and Ross.

"I'd like to give you extra protection Ed, but with looking for Scar and trying to replace all the case files, my men are all tied up." Hughes replied while scratching his head.

"All your case file… you're in luck." Ed answered with a smirk on his face.

Sheska's house

"ME? Really!" answered Sheska as she points to herself.

"If she can really do what you say she can, that would be amazing." Hughes says with surprise.

"Yup, so what do you say? Does she get the job?" Ed asked him.

"Alright, I'll take the job. Thank you for your consideration." Sheska says as she bows to Hughes.

"Sure! You're hired. Now that that's settled, let's get to work. And you should know, I pay better then Ed." Hughes told her, and everyone, but Ross laughed. Ed gave Hughes a "you owe me" look.

"I guess you win again, Ed. Now I can free a couple of more soldiers to cover the library security.

"Wow, thanks pal! I didn't think of that as a possible outcome!" Ed replied as he tried to look sheepish.

"Ha, I bet short stuff." you replied with a smile, while a tick mark appeared on his temple.

Back at the library, night

"Goodnight everybody, don't work to hard." Hughes says while at the door and turns to leave.

Before Hughes can leave Ross came outside to talk to him. You were still inside with the other three guys.

"Well guys, I got to go too." you told the Elrics, Ross had come in awhile ago and went out the room with Bloch to stand watch.

"I already took some of your research time, and besides… it's late." you told them as you went for the door.

"Goodnight, Lt. Col." Al said as you opened the door.

"(_y/n_)… will we see you around?" asked Ed. You made it look like you were thinking before you answered him.

"Of course, Shorty! Night!" you said as you walked out the door smiling. You heard Ed yelling one of his many famous rants from behind the door and Al trying to calm his brother down, but you didn't pay much attention as you said your goodbyes to the Lt. and the Sgt.

Well, hope u liked, review please. Peace!

[1] A photographic memory is when someone can remember things as the way they are.

Key : Col. - Colonel

Lt. Col. - Lieutenant Colonel Lt. - Lieutenant

Maj. - Major

Sgt. - Sergeant


	7. The Truth Behind Truths

Alright peeps! Chapter 6... is up, so, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**__. _

Chapter 7: The Truth Behind Truths and Soul of the Guardian

Awhile after you had left Edward and Alphonse in the room, they found out why people went crazy while searching for the Philosophers Stone… because it's called the Devil's Errand. The reason, because the stone needs, "live humans, and in mass numbers."

Outside the room

Lt. Ross is trying to stop Maj. Armstrong from going up to the guys room. She is finally successful, after telling him a couple of lies. Like saying that they are exhausted, then saying that they already went to bed for the night.

Ed and Al

Ed was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling, his eyes not showing any shine to them. Al was sitting behind the couch with his back leaning on it.

"God must really hate people who go against him. I was eleven years old then, and he still has me marked." Ed said out loud, then raising his metal arm to look at it.

"Every time I thought I was in reach, he's pulled it away, so I fall on my face. And then when I finally get my fist around it, he raises his big obnoxious foot and kicks me in the teeth." Ed continued.

By the time it was night fall; Al was picking up and organizing all the papers that they got from Sheska. Al was trying to convince Edward on trying to continue looking at the papers, when Ed suddenly got up from the couch and hit Al's metal hands making all the papers scatter onto the floor.

Lt. Ross and Sgt. Bloch came rushing into the room upon hearing the cup that was now broken.

After Ed apologizes to Alphonse he tells them to go back into the hall. Well, since the Lieutenant tends to be a little stubborn she went to the fallen papers and started to pick them up.

"So, Ed… is that really the end of it?" she questions. Ed hears and moves from his lying position on the couch.

"You won't regret it then? Giving up before you're finished?" she continues as she moves to the small table in front of the couch Ed was lying on.

"I didn't know that what you were searching for was so incidental, that you would give up so easily on it."

"Stop going on, like you know anything." Ed replies to her.

"Wrong Ed… I know that what you boys are looking for is the Philosopher's Stone. And I know it's created by sacrificing human lives." Ed turns to fully look at her, surprise written all over his face.

"I know it was uncalled-for, but I was listening through the door." she confesses.

"So if you were snooping, you know that it's pointless to look for it now… so, just leave us alone." Ed tells her, as he lays back down with his back to her.

"You really are a child, aren't you?" she tells him. Ed angrily sits back up again.

"You're frightened of it. That all the answers will disappear. You're terrified that you'll have to admit that everything you've done… was wasted effort." she continues

"Am I wrong?" the Lieutenant asks. Ed covers his face with his hand, trying not to crack.

"It's okay to feel lost, and not have reasons." Ed takes his hand off his face and looks at her. She continues to talk, giving him a little pep talk to continue searching for the stone. Ed finally takes the papers that Ross put in front of him to take.

It finally sunk into his head, know he had what he need to continue the search for the Philosopher's Stone.

The four were know sitting and talking about Marcoh's Notes again. After a couple of words were exchanged, someone brought out a map and started looking at all the possibilities of anything that could be useful. Then Al found the 5th Laboratory that was conveniently placed close to a prison.

When Ross and Bloch left, both Ed and Al snuck out of the room that they were occupying, heading towards said laboratory.

Once there Ed noticed that there were tripwire alarms by the inside of the gated doors, so Al threw Ed up towards the railing of the brick fence. Ed used the barbed wire to bring Alphonse to the other side. When they reached the wall Alphonse helped Ed climb into one of the vents, where Ed finally realizes that being short can come in-handy.

He didn't realize that they were being watched.

With Lt. Ross and Sgt. Bloch

They, more like Ross, was on the phone talking to Maj. Armstrong, when the alarm suddenly went off. Gunshots were heard as Scar made his way toward the room that Edward and Alphonse were using. All that he found was the map with a circle around the area they where headed to.

With Ed and Al.

Both boys were now facing their opponents, Ed against 48, and Al against 66.

Ed was fighting against 48, a.k.a. The Slicer. The name he was given when he was flesh and blood. Sword to automail sword. Ed kicked and blocked all of 48's attacks. That's when he noticed that his reflects were much different then an ordinary persons. This guy was a soul attachment, just like Al.

Ed was able to keep up, but after awhile he was starting to get somewhat tired, but it also didn't help that his right arm was giving him problems. This caused Ed to become distracted, giving 48 enough time to cut Ed across his stomach.

Al was fighting against 66, a.k.a. Barry the Chopper. Also his name when he was flesh and blood. So after he came flying in trying to take Al by surprise, which he couldn't have even called it that, because he was making so much noise, Al's fight began. But, unlike Edward's fight, his was much easier. Poor Alphonse, thinking about how he always ended up get the crazy opponents.

Military Facility, Central

Maj. Armstrong had now arrived and was looking over the damage with Lt. Ross and Sgt. Bloch. He was questioning them about the Elric's whereabouts. Bloch was acting somewhat strange and having The Strong Arm Alchemist in his face wasn't really helping any, so Ross then proceeded to tell him where they were.

"Maj. Armstrong, what happened?" you asked as you arrived.

"Uh… Lt. Col. (_l/n_), what are you doing here?" asked Bloch as all three saluted you.

"Maj. Armstrong called for me. What have you guys found out?"

"We know the current location of the Elrics." Ross informed you.

"What! They're not here!" you asked.

"No, ma'am. They are at the 5th Laboratory." she told you.

"I bet this was Edward's idea. Maj. Armstrong take command here I'll go on ahead and look for them." you said as he and the others saluted.

Yeah, I know, not the best. Well, hope u liked, review please. Peace!

[1] A photographic memory is when someone can remember things as the way they are.

Key : Col. - Colonel

Lt. Col. - Lieutenant Colonel Lt. - Lieutenant

Maj. - Major

Sgt. - Sergeant


	8. The Soul of the Red Human

Alright! Here's the next installment to the story! Marine life… is crazy sometimes. It is, what it is. Oh! And I kinda combined three chapters into one. Those the weird title.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: The Soul of the Red Human

During Al's fight with 66, he found out that the "Pipsqueak Alchemist" was his brother. That's were 66 got the evil idea in his empty head of a way of defeating Alphonse, he was going confuse his younger opponents mind, because he knew that any other way wasn't going to work.

So right away he started feeding Al's mind with lies about his and Edward's brotherhood. Al didn't believe him at first, saying Ed was his brother and that he loved him. But 66 kept with his lies until Al started to believe him.

"A fraud?"

"That's right. Artificial affection." answered 66 with evil in his hollow voice.

"No! You're wrong. You don't know anything about us. He loves me, for real." Al replied a little scared.

"How do you know that he didn't tailor your memories and what not in order to suit him best." 66 continued.

"I'm Alphonse Elric!. I'm exactly the same as I was when I was a boy!" Al continued to counter, but 66 laughed in his confused face.

"What if you were _designed_ so you wouldn't know the truth." he insisted on the poor mixed-up boy.

"No, that can't be." Al responded with clear uncertainty in his young voice. 66 only continued to ask him questions. Until it finally triggered a memory in Al's mind. The time when Ed was to worried about asking him a question.

While Al was standing there 66 took the opportunity to attack him while he was vulnerable. Rammed him straight into the wall behind him. When Al stopped him, he asked him about his own existence. But they where interrupted by Scar's appearance.

After a failed attack on Scar by 66, he started playing his mind like he did with Al, by making it seem that he know about the markings on his arm. He was only stalling for time in order to activate a hidden trigger for a bomb. It resulted in a massive explosion that took out part of the wall. But what nobody knew was that the resulting explosion released a Homunculus that was in another part of the laboratory.

As the side of the building was collapsing, Al threw himself over Scar in order to protect him. While Number 66 left threw the side as it was falling apart.

Meanwhile

Ed was still talking to both halves of Number 48. They were telling Edward that he should kill them, but then the younger of both halves decided to just end his own life. Edward tried desperately to stop him, but the younger broke the blood seal that kept him alive.

Ed got up from the ground and walked away from the remains with the older of the two in his hand. As Edward continued walking, both where suddenly attacked by a small group of chimeras. A minute went by before the master of the chimeras showed his face, and to Ed's surprise, it was Tucker. The former Sewing Life Alchemist, and at seeing his face the image of Nina and you went through his mind.

After exchanging words Tucker led Edward and 48 to the room that was surrounded by the red water. He then went on and told Edward that he would now be able to make a true Philosophers Stone. Finally, he convinced him by saying that no ordinary alchemist would be able pull off something of this importance.

"Yeah, but I'm no ordinary alchemist." Ed replied while looking at a pillar full of red water.

Then he was hard at work, moving things here and there fixing it so it would work. After he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Both the ground and ceiling glowed and the pervious array changed to an octagon.

After awhile, you stopped to catch your breath once you made it to the supposed abandoned laboratory.

"Where the hell could they be?" you asked the air around you. You looked at the side part of the building to try to find a way in. Finding no easy way in, you decided to make your own entrance. Before your hands made contact with each other, the ground shook as an explosion was heard.

"What the…" you didn't waste anymore time as you place your hands on the wall. A small area glowed then the brick that was there turned to sand. You didn't waste any more time and began your search for the two brothers that had become your friends in a short amount of time.

You made it in the lab without any booby-traps going off. As you turned a corner Edward's scent caught your attention. You didn't like it because the scent was heavy. It was the small of his blood. You followed it to another corner, but only to jump back quickly. Three chimeras rounded that corner. All three, baring there saliva covered fangs at you.

"Well, Well. Lookey here boys."

"Huh?" The voice caught you off guard and you stopped to look around, a confused look on your face.

"Don't act stupid girl. I know you know what's going on." The green creature on the left replied.

"In that case, tell me where my friend went." You told it

"But where's the fun in that." It replied back, a grin on its ugly face.

"Agh! You males are all the same. But I really don't understand why you're even suggesting that if you know I can kill you easily." You said with narrowed eyes and baring your fangs at them.

"There's three of us and only one of you." The three of them walking towards you,. Claws at the ready.

"Ha, your not even a challenge for me." You put your hands together and started a transmutation. The tips of your fingers turning to claws, while you created a kodachi with the top of your automail. You took a defensive stance with the blade pointed outwards.

The three charged at you all at once, you easily dodged them and cut the gray dog-lion looking creature in its throat. It fell to the ground in a heap as you could hear it struggling for air. Then the brownish reddish thing came at you with its jaws wide open ready to bite your head off. But again you dodged it and your blade went right threw its mouth, piercing its brain.

"Just lucky, girl." The green lizard-cat looking chimera said. Its claw cutting your skin and sweater.

"No. that was lucky. I have skill. It comes from being fused with a wolf." You growled as your claws ripped its face, and your blade getting in its side, as you pinned it against the ground.

"I told you, you aren't even a challenge." You then pierced its heart with your kodachi.

Meanwhile Edward continued to work, as he was talking to the chimera form of Tucker, before they were interrupted by the Homunculi. They tried to force Ed into making the stone for them by showing him what remained from Al's form.

Both Elric's found out that they were being played by them as Lust started scratching the blood seal from 48's helmet. Not listening to Ed's pleas to leave him alone, she sharpened her finger in order to destroy the helmet.

She then went for Alphonse next.

Al was screaming at his older brother to stop, as he was moving to fix the ceiling of the room. He kneeled down before the circle on the ground, and clapped his hands.

"I promised that I would get your body back no matter what." he whispered, as he stared down at the array.

All the prisoners had a look of horror on their faces, as his hands inched closer to the array. His hands hovered just over the line, Al yelling at him to stop, as Envy told him to do it.

…

…

"Sorry Al… I just couldn't do it." Edward said as he moved his hands away. Envy was beyond pissed, as he made his way to the young alchemist. But before he got to beat him, the room began to collapse, forcing the glass to brake and the red water to spill everywhere.

"FullMetal Alchemist!" Scar called, "Take your brother and leave." he continued

"I don't need your help!" Ed exclaimed.

"Maybe not, but your younger brother needs you." Scar replied. Ed then turned around to see Al. He got up and began to move to his younger brother, but let out a pain filled yell as his foot landed on the red water.

"AGHHHHHH!" Ed let out as his body began to glow and his right arm turned into a spear and launched toward Lust.

"That's not good… even though it's unrefined, this much exposure to the stone material could turn the boy into a god." Lust said as she covered her eyes from the light. Ed's arm continued to transform, as spikes were being summoned and flying towards the three Homunculi, forcing them to flee.

"What the…" You arrived just before Armstrong, Ross, and Bloch, ready to go in. Putting your hands together, but Ross distracted you as they arrived.

"FullMetal, sir!" she yelled over the deafening noise, but you didn't wait, and moved to get Edward out of there. As your foot touched down on the water your body began to glow as well.

"AGHHH!" your whole body began to change, and as it happened the others could only cover their eyes from the blinding light. But when Ross tried to look she didn't know what to think, she didn't even know who or what she was looking at. Your body was taking on different forms; you would go from looking human to looking like a complete wolf on two legs, then back. Then changing again to looking like a cross between both human and wolf, and anything else.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" she yelled out, as your body was returning to normal.

You were trying to calm down, and after you did somewhat you started walking towards Edward. Your legs felt so heavy that you had to force your legs to move. You were being filled with energy, but being drained at the same time.

Once you reached him, you did the only thing you could think of. You took him into your arms and hugged him. It worked, the both of you calmed down and the glowing slowly faded from you before it faded from Ed, the noise slowly turning to silence.

As it died down you were faintly able to hear Ed whisper something about his mother and before you both collapsed, Bloch and the others were holding you up.

Armstrong took both Edward and then went to retrieve Alphonse. While Ross and Bloch were helping you walk as they each took your arms and put them around their shoulders and wrapping their other arm around you. You whispered out a "Thank you" right before you passed out.

While outside of the building there was a crowd of other soldiers clapping and cheering the three that helped get you and the Elric's out of the partially destroyed building. Getting you three to a vehicle, in order to take you back to the HQ hospital ward.

Key : Col. - Colonel

Lt. Col. - Lieutenant Colonel Lt. - Lieutenant

Maj. - Major

Sgt. - Sergeant


	9. FullMetal Heart

Alright! Here's the next installment to the story! Marine life… its crazy and annoying at times.

::sigh:: On with the show!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: FullMetal Heart

Evening, Military Hospital

Edward awoke to both Sgt. Bloch and Lt. Ross at his bedside asking him how he was, and how he felt. Of course Ed being Ed, shot up as he ignored them as his worry for his younger brother hit him. He asked about him until he saw him sitting quietly in the corner of their hospital room.

That's when he saw the beaten up armor of his younger brother, practically destroyed.

You awoke to your "mom" and Maj. Armstrong in the room.

"(_y/n_), how do you feel?" Hawkeye asked

"Heh, like Armstrong hit me." You replied as you sat up.

"Full of energy already I see. That's good." Armstrong said

"Thanks for getting us out." You told your large friend, and at that moment, your "dad" brusted into the room. Slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that! You could've been killed!" by now he was at the side of your bed next to Hawkeye. His rant continued for a bit before he was forced to stop by Hawkeye's hand making contact with his shoulder.

He stopped as he looked at her. Her eyes telling him to shut up or else she would put a bullet square in his eye, while also showing her concern for you.

He took a deep breath and waited for you to answer.

"Sorry Al, that's twice that you've been carved up. I'll fix you right away." Ed told his brother.

"Yeah" it came a bit harsh to Edward as he looked down at his sheet covered lap.

"Edward sir, what happened in Lab 5?" Bloch asked

"Nothing much." He replied. Surprising both him and Ross.

"Nothing much? But you're both seriously hurt."

"Come on, I had a lot worse. I was just a baby step from learning the truth." Saying a bit dejected. Just then Ross cut him off again.

"Edward sir, I apologize in advance for this." Then she slapped him hard across his left cheek. The echo resonating within the room, causing both Bloch and Al to looked on in surprise.

"You nearly died, and you put your brother at risk! You need to remember you're still a child…. And you need to start trusting adults with a little more of the work." Ed just sat there. Then Ross goes to the position of attention.

"My conduct was improper for a lower officer, sir, forgive me." She finished then Bloch stood at attention as well. He also asked for forgiveness.

"No, you've got a point. I'm sorry." He replied

Risembool

Winry has come to accept that the part that she held in her hands is part of Edward's Automail. Just then, Pinako opened the door and questioned her, but she just made up a lame excuse, the phone ringing saving her.

It was Edward.

"Winry, I got a problem. I can't move my arm anymore." She heard over the phone.

"Sounds about right"

"What do you mean?" he sounded a bit surprised.

"Nothing at all. I told you I made it lighter so it's a little more fragile. You did something reckless again didn't you." She turned her explanation into a quick accusation.

"Anyway, I can't make it out to Risembool right now." He told her

"Don't worry I'll come out to you! Just stay there and relax, and I'll jump on the train today!" she quickly replied.

"You're being unusually kind today Winry." Now realizing that she knows something that he does not.

"I'm always kind Ed."

"Well, anyways I'll see you here. Bye." He then hung up. Winry breaths a sigh of relief, but then her grandmother tells her to make sure the maintenance is done right.

Morning, HQ Hospital

Hughes arrived to speak with Edward and Alphonse. He told Bloch and Ross to get him some food because he was hungry, just so the three of them would be alone to talk.

He explained to the boys what he thought of what happened under Lab 5. The military was saying that all the damage was due to the soldiers fighting with Scar, but he told them that he knew better. Ed just looked straight ahead, not wanting to tell him the truth. The door opened…

"Homunculi." You said as you walked in. All three of them turned to look at you.

"You're kidding." Hughes replied surprised. "Artificial humans."

"Trust me, they weren't human." Ed told him

"Yeah, people don't move like that." You put in as you pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Are they connected to the Philosophers Stone?" Hughes asked

"Yeah, they tried to convince me to use the prisoners to make them one. So they can become human." Ed replied

"That's hard to believe." Hughes said, sweating a little.

"Tell him Al."

"Yes" was the only word that came from him. They went on talking as you got up and looked out the window listening to them. After they were done talking Hughes made his way to the door. Saying his farewells for the moment.

"How do you feel (_y/n_)?" Edward asked turning to you.

"Good. All healed up." You replied with a smile. He turned his head away with a tint of a blush on his face.

"What about you guys?" you asked as you looked at them.

"Better, I suppose. Al?" Ed replied

"Fine." It was his only reply. You could feel the emotions coming from the younger brother.

"What?" you asked. Ed was staring at you intently.

"Why do you have bandages on?" he asked

"Oh?" you smirked, "Do you want to see me without them?"

"Yes. NO! You said that you were healed!" Ed quickly responded as he was facing the door, his face completely red. You giggled a bit before replying.

"I gatta keep up the appearance. Although, I think my hand's a bit loose." You answered as you flexed your left hand a bit. You didn't want to tell them that you felt a bit weird.

"Well, maybe Winry could take a look at it." Ed put in as he looked to your direction again. The blush now fading.

"She's coming here?" you asked

"Yeah." he replied as you turned around and put your weight on your right leg, crossing your arms, and moved your pointer finger to the three of you.

"You do realize she's ganna kill us, right?" you said as realization hit him.

"Ah, crap." He replied as he face palmed. This resulted in him being in more pain, as you just laughed a little at him.

"Hi!" you said from your seat as Winry came in with Armstrong behind her.

Winry had just arrived and dropped her tool box on the floor. To say that she was more then a little surprised to see you all in the hospital, was an understatement.

"Edward! You didn't tell me that you guys were in the hospital!"

"Well, one thing lead to another…" you let off with a fake laughter

"It's nothing to laugh about." Winry said as she started to sound depressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I didn't do the maintenance right, and now, this is all my fault." She replied looking at the ground.

"Whoa! There are a lot of things that could have happened, right Al?" he asked his younger brother

"Yeah." He replied a bit darkly

"See and Al doesn't lie."

"Yeah, but…" she started but was cut off.

"Ed's reckless, Winry. Not once has he complained about your automail. He's always swinging his arm and being rough with it." You said as you put a hand on her shoulder. 'Could he actually not have realized that I forgot to us that screw?' she thought

"Your right, (_y/n_)! Ed's rough and a reckless klutz." She said smiling, as she starts to laugh.

"Come on Winry, let's go. I'm hungry." You said as you dragged her away.

"W-where are you going?" Ed asked as you, Winry and Armstrong turned to leave.

"To get some food, duh!" You said as Armstrong closed the door behind him.

"Hey Armstrong, can you make sure that Ed gets some food please?" you asked him. Of course, he then saluted and walked off.

That Evening

You and Winry walked back in to the Elric's room. Both of you making your way to the bed.

"How you doing, oh, look's like you're done with your dinner." Then, Winry notices the milk, which was left untouched.

"You didn't drink your milk." Her voice was accusing. It made you shiver a bit, like it did to him.

"Edward." She said as she looked at him, and he looked out the window.

"You drink it. I hate milk. It's like drinking vomit." She then had a frightening aura around her and you backed away from her.

Then, she snapped. They went back-and-forth on why he should drink it and that it was healthy for him, as well as this-and-that. This of course, resulted in her calling him a bean.

"Right Al?' she asked him with a smile

"Just do want she says, and drink the stupid milk, Ed." He turned slightly to look at him

"That's easy for you, you didn't have to drink anything to get that big." Ed replied back

"Shut up." Al responded back

"Sorry." Ed apologized to him

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys? Are you fighting?" Winry asked as she stood there looking at the two. Even you were a bit confused.

"Why is that I've known you my whole life and you don't tell me anything. I'm standing right here worrying about you guys, and yet you don't have the decency to tell me why you're fighting, or how you… got hurt or anything important! It's always secrets with you." She told them

"Winry…" You were about to say something when she interrupted you.

"Don't make excuses for them (_y/n_)! I don't care anymore!" she exclaimed right before running out the room.

Outside the room is where she met Hughes. Right before he took out a picture of his daughter, and showed it to her. Catching her completely off guard. The next thing she knew, she was in front of the door with Hughes telling everyone in the room he was taking her to Elicia's birthday party. That's when he saw you. He reached in and grabbed you by the arm.

"(_y/n_) is coming too." He said as he somehow managed to close the door behind you three.

"You can let me go." You said as you were walking behind him. He ignored you and Winry as he kept walking until he was practically dragging the both of you. You gave a sigh as Winry had a stunned look on her face.

The next morning

You and Winry were at the Hughes' House standing around the crowed as Elicia blew out the candles. She and you were just talking as Elicia came up to the both of you.

"Short Stuff, happy birthday." You kneeled down to hug her.

"Thank you." She said before she turned to Winry.

"Your pretty." She said. Winry smiled at her before she kneeled down too.

"Hey there Elicia, can you tell me how old you are today?" she asked her

"1, 2, …, I'm 4!" she said, using her fingers to count.

"You're so adorable." Winry told her as she hugged her.

"My, my, If I didn't know any better I'd say you're related." Meas said as he sat down. You three turned to look at him as you stood up.

"You think so? I always wanted a little sister. I'm an only child." Winry said as she put her hand on Elicia's head.

"I'll be right back." You said as you went to go talk to Gracia.

"You have two brothers and a sister." He said

"Sister, yes, but real brothers would let me into their lives and tell me things. Those two keep me at arms length." Elicia just looked between the two.

"Sorry can't help with that. Guys like them speak more with their actions then words. They want people to be happy, they do dangerous work, and don't want to burden anyone else with their problems. Or make them worry about them, so they keep quiet. Despite that, when the pressure is finally too much, you'll be the one they go to." Winry just listened. She didn't know what to say.

"But for brothers to count on their older sister, she's ganna have to be there, and be strong." He continued

"That makes sense." She said. That's when you and Mrs. Hughes showed up.

"Thank you for waiting. It's Edward's birthday cake fresh from the oven. Hope he likes it." She told her as you lifted the box a bit to show.

"I'll make sure he gets it." You said with a smile.

"Oh, Mr. Hughes, don't you have a gift for him?" Winry asked as he picked up Elicia.

"What's the point? There's not a gift I can give that wouldn't dull in comparison to your smiling faces." Winry blushed and smiled, while you blushed and looked a bit confused.

HQ Hospital

Edward was staring out the window when you and Winry walked in.

"Yo, happy birthday Edward!" You said walking up to the bed.

"Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations, Ed! Know why? Cause the more people tell you on your birthday, the more good things will happen." She said with a small smile and a blush. He just looked confused until you gave him the box.

"It's from Gracia." You told him before he took it.

"Thanks." He said as he started to open the box.

"I copied the recipe, so when you get your body back Al I'll make one for you too." Winry said as she turned to Al, who was still in the corner.

"Whatever." Was his only reply. You guys started talking about your past birthdays, well, more like theirs when Al interrupted.

"That happened to me?'

"Yeah, you and the dog were both pretty little then, why? You don't remember?" Ed told him. Al just looked away as he responded with a no.

"Is something wrong Al?" you asked.

"I'll be outside on the roof until your done repairing him." was his answer, you three felt like you've done or said something wrong to anger him. Bloch came in after you called him and took Al outside.

You took a seat by the window as Winry got all her stuff ready. As she began she started to question him about what happened between the two brothers.

"I… I did something awful to him." she stopped to listen, and you also listened. "I had the chance to do it. To change him back to normal. I hesitated."

"How come?" she asked.

"Because in order for it to have worked, I had to sacrifice other people." He said. Winry gasped and you looked surprised.

"It all would have been for Al. Compared to him those other people should have meant nothing to me. But I, I just couldn't do it. Not with him watching me, my conscious got in the way." He said, gripping his pillow.

"It's a good thing it did. After all Al is a selfless person he wouldn't have been happy in that body. Even if it's what he wants most, how can he take that burden, remembering the ones who died every time he looked at his skin." She told him

"I promised." He said

"Think about, maybe there's another reason. Maybe he's upset because he saw the brother he idolizes even consider taking someone else's life." This got him thinking.

"Don't beat yourself up, Winry's right. Every time I look at myself I see the pet wolf pup that I use to have. All the pain from my past comes rushing back. It… it's not a pretty feeling." You told him. His eyes were soft as he looked at your form starring out the window. The sun seemed to make you glow.

A few minutes later Winry was done with Ed's repairs.

"All done." She said

"Can you look at my hand?" you asked

"Sure. What's wrong with it?" She replied as you took a seat on the bed.

"It feels a bit loose." You told her as she took your hand and looked it over.

"Once we're done, we'll take you so you can fix Al." you said as you turned to look at Ed.

"I have no idea what to say to him." He replied

"Just say sorry you goof. A simple apology, it isn't hard to do." Winry told him.

"Yeah, you talk for hours and you can't say two words." You put in, as he gave you two an uncertain smile but agreed.

"There." Winry said as she tightened a bolt just inside of your wrist.

"Thanks." you said as you rotated your wrist.

"Let's go." Winry said as she put her tools away.

HQ Hospital Roof

You opened the door and Ed and Winry followed you out to the sunlight. There Al was against the wall.

"Listen, I'm sorry and I'm ganna fix you right now." Ed told his little brother. He then placed a sack on the ground in front of Al.

"I brought these parts from home, they should be enough." Winry said as Ed was fixing the parts.

"Trust me; I'm not ganna give up on this, Al. We're ganna do this, but we'll do this the right way. You'll be normal again, I'm sure." Ed told him

"Maybe you can go back, but I'm not sure if I ever can." Al responded, Ed looked surprised for a second but replied back.

"What are you talking about, of course you can." Ed then stood up and put his hands together. Then he placed them on Al.

Al began to glow as he was being repaired. His arms were the first to show up, and then his legs appeared. The glowing stopped and Al stood there good as new.

"How's that?" Ed asked as he looked up at his brother. Al just clenched his right hand.

"That's how you made me this way. When you attached my soul to this armor in the first place, isn't it?" Al asked

"That's right." Ed answered

"Along with my memories." Al accused. "After all, memories are just information you reference like a cabinet of files. As skilled as an alchemist you are, you could have created any memories you wanted me to have."

"Fake memories?" Ed asked. You all looked at Al worried and confused.

"Don't tell me that's what you're upset about?" Ed asked

"Why shouldn't it be? Awhile back in Resembool, there was something that you wanted to tell me, but couldn't. You said that you were afraid of how I would react. You remember that, don't you!" Al continued.

"I can't remember parts of my past, because they never happened. My memories and my soul are fake! Something you created! Isn't that what you wanted to say!" he yelled

"No, what Ed wanted to tell you was that-"

"Stop lying to me!" Al cut Winry off "I know what the truth is, the person named Alphonse Elric never existed at all!" He continued

"Al! That makes no sense. Winry's known you all her life and so has Grandma Pinako. I'm here, we're here. We're your friends, you can trust us." You told him.

"Can I, really?" he asked you. "How can I believe anyone when there's no proof! When I'm just a hollow shell. All of you can be in on it together!" his voice was dark

"So, you've been sitting on these thoughts all this time? Is there anything else you want to say?" Ed asked

"What about you my so called brother? Answer my question! Why wont you say anything! Unless it's true!" he went to walk away but Ed stopped him.

Both got into a struggle until Al hit Ed in the face. He fell to the ground from the impact.

"Edward." Winry moved to see if he was okay. He sat up and looked at Al.

"Alphonse." Ed was bleeding slightly at the mouth.

"Stay back." He said as he took a step back. Fear now in his voice.

"Hold on." Ed spoke weakly

"Stay back… stay back! Keep away from me" Al yelled as he turned to run.

"Al!" you yelled, but it was too late. He jumped over the rail and ran off. Ed got up and ran to the railing. You took off as well

"Al, hold on!" he yelled as he tried to go over the rail. You got behind and wrapped your arms around his torso, as he started to struggle.

"Al. Al. Alll!" he yelled still struggling against you.

"Ed, calm down. We'll go look for him, but you need to get dressed first." Winry said as she came beside you two. He stopped struggling and just held the rail, and let you hold him up. Your arms loosened their hold but kept around his form.

"Edward, come on." You said as you pulled him away from the rail. His hand going for yours.

Ah, how was that? Im sorry for the wait. The Marine Corps. is hectic at times. Well review and take care, peace!

Key :  
Lt. - Lieutenant

Maj. - Major

Sgt. - Sergeant


	10. Bonding Memories

Happy New Year!

Agh! I'm sorry, life has been suckish! Laptop is going nuts, I think it's a virus.

T_T Fml!

New Chaptaaa! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Bonding Memories

It had begun to rain quit some time ago. Al was now wondering around the city as what had occurred earlier that day. People were running for cover from the rain as they past the young confused soul that was trapped in a suit of armor. Said confused soul currently wondering why his older brother didn't say anything to stop him.

As some young women walked across the street he began to wonder if his mother was made up just like his other memories.

A couple of blocks away a pair of young Ishbalan boys were running after the oldest of the two stole some fruit from one of the street venders. The youngest boy tripped on his own feet and dropped something without his knowledge. He was to worried about getting away from the man that was chasing them. Both end up in a dark ally, hiding from the man that was chasing them. Without either realizing that they had both stumbled upon someone. A someone in a suit of armor.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." They looked up confused as to where the voice came from.

"Did you hear that? This old pile of junk said something." The older one said.

"No." the 'pile of junk' said. Scarring the both of them.

"I'm not a pile of junk." The armor turned around and looked at who was talking about him.

"Hey… are you guys from Ishbal?" the armor asked.

Both boys looked at him worried.

Meanwhile

You were smelling around the area without making it obvious to the few people on the street. Winry stopped to asked a random passer by if he had seen Alphonse, by showing him a picture. She thanked him even though he hadn't seen him. Ed was next to her, but he looked depressed and you were next to both of them.

"I can't sniff him out. The rain's washed the scent away." You said as you looked at him.

"Don't worry, once we find him you can talk to him." you continued.

"You can set him straight on everything." Winry put in. "Ed?" she asked looking back at him.

"Guys… I'm scared." There was a slight pause before he continued speaking.

"There is something that I've been meaning to ask him. but I've always been to afraid to talk to him about it."

"What is it?" she asked as you listened to him.

"Ed, sometimes you have to ask in order to get the answers. If not, you'll just wonder and regret that you didn't ask when you had the chance." You said as you put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He replied.

Meanwhile, Under Ground

Al was currently talking to an older man from Ishbal when Scar interrupted them.

"Our paths entwine, don't they Alphonse Elric?" Scar spoke to the younger Elric

"I didn't know you'd be here too." Al responded

The younger of the two Ishbalan children moved to stand between Al and Scar.

"Well do you two know each other then?" asked the older man.

"We do… in a sense." Scar replied.

"Perfect. This makes it easier then." The old man replied.

"Stranger, I ask that you do not speak to anyone about this camp." the old man asked Al

"Don't worry I wont. I promise. I heard about what happened in Ishbal, but why did you end up here?" Al asked

"Because the military came and attacked us." The older boy told him.

"Yes," Scar cut in, "They destroyed our homes and massacre our people, again and again, but they do not tire. They still just keep on coming. If those recheat State Alchemist are in deed still trying to hunt me down, then right now will be their only chance to succeed."

"Because you're injured." Al said

"What happened to your brother?" Scar asked, ignoring Al.

"I don't care what happens to him." Al replied while looking away. This caught Scar off guard. The younger boy was also surprised, which this statement reminded him of some thing and was looking for something around his neck.

"What Rick? What's wrong?" his older brother asked.

"Mom's locket, it fell off, it's gone!" he replied

"Who cares about that dumb'ol thing anyway. Just forget about, alright?" His brother said, not caring about the trinket.

"When I fell!" Rick said as he turned and ran off.

"Hey! Wait! Wait for me!" and his older brother took off after him.

"You can't, somebody might see you! Rick! Leo!" the old man called after them, but they were to far to her his warning.

"Don't worry, I'll bring them back." Scar told the old man and started walking after them. Al just watched him before he also got up and started walking.

Back outside it was still raining while Al's group walked further from the entry way.

"I don't know what happened Alphonse, but if you and your brother hate each other now, that makes things a great deal easier for me." Scar told the boy as they continued to what.

"Scar what do you think about me?" Al asked, which caused Scar to stop walking and turned his head to look at him.

"I mean, when we're talking do you… do you sense anything? Do you think I'm human? Even with this body?" Al revised his question. Scar just looked forward again and continued walking, not giving a replay.

In the distance on top of a building someone was spying on them.

"Come on Rick give it up. You're never going to find it." Leo said, but his little brother just ignored him and kept looking. Eventually he did find it. Scar picked it up and both boys looked a bit surprised.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, as he showed them the locket.

They were now walking back towards the settlement while Al asked if the locket use to belong to their mother.

"What's inside of it?" Al questioned again.

"I don't know. It's broken and wont open, but that's okay." Replied Rick, as he looked on at the locket.

Leo, angrily just turned around and told him to get rid of it. This insisted on a small argument between both brothers. Al tried to break it up, but Leo just continued on talking ill about their mother.

Al began to think that Leo was trying to do anything to forget about his past, which was the exact opposite of him. Trying to remember.

They all stopped walking as Scar flashed a light to the opening, in order to let the sentry know that it was them. Scar turned around and instructed the brothers to go in first. Rick then thought about going to the front of the ally to make sure they weren't followed. Suddenly to men in military uniform jumped down and kidnapped him.

One grabbed him while the other shot at the others. Al quickly got in-between them. Succeeding in shielding them from the bullets. Another man appeared and shot a bazooka at them. Luckily he aimed in front of them in order to create a wall of debris.

Through the dust a man came and began to attack, Al easily defeated him. Another came and tried to hit him with his rifle, but Al blocked the hit with his arm. He punched him and a third solider came and tried to stab him with the bayonet, Al dodged and knocked the rifle away and kicked him. Sending him flying backwards towards the other soldiers. The forth was going to shoot his weapon but Scar ended that plan by using alchemy to knock him off his feet.

"Let him go, now!" Al said. The soldiers ran but the last one used a smoke grenade to stop them. Al ran towards the sound of screeching tires and saw the car speeding off.

Al had found a payphone and was talking to Lt. Ross. He then went back to the others and Scar, Leo, and the elder were all in a car. Al informed them that the men that attacked them were mercenaries. Al thought that it was a bad idea that Leo and the elder were going with them. The elder explained the bonds that Ishbalan people have to their kin. That is when Leo explained why he hated his mother.

Scar had stopped the car at the foot of a hill. They all spotted the old military installation at the top.

Inside the men were talking when they all heard the whirl of alchemy, right before they saw the blue light that followed. Iron bars formed in-between the group. The leader got up from his spot and stood in front of were a good portion of the wall was now missing. The elder and Leo picked up Rick and took him to safety as Al stood there.

As the men followed their leaders command to grab Al, Scar used his alchemy on the side to prevent them from getting to him. The leader went after Scar, while he told his goons to get Al.

"Scar!" Al called, as he saw him being attacked.

"Sooo, we meet again, Little Brother." Al turned to see 66.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Al, right before he attacked him. Al was able to dodge before he grabbed his arms, keeping 66 at bay.

"Why bother fighting. You're not real. Just a collection of fabricated memories." He taunted Al. Distracting him long enough to continue his attack.

"Once I put you out of your misery, you won't have to worry about what's real and what's fake! Wont that be nice!" he continued as he kept swinging and Al dodged. To distracted by 66, Al never saw the men behind him shot a missile at him. hitting him right on the back, knocking him forward and behind 66.

66 turned and began running at Al ready to attack again, but Edward showed up blocking his attack.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Al asked surprise in his voice. Winry showing up behind him.

"Well that's a stupid question.! We've been worried sick about you! He's been looking all over Central for you!" She said, as he turned to look at her.

"Brother." He said as he turned back to Ed and 66. You came up next to him, and hit his head.

"OW!" he exclaimed, holding his head as he looked at you.

"(_y/n_)!" he said

"Don't you EVER dare run off like that again mister!" You told him, eyes blazing with anger. Then you softened your voice a bit, "You had us worried, Al."

"Sorry." He then got up and ran off to help Ed, by kicking 66 away from him. Behind where 66 landed the mercenaries were lined up and fired at them. Ed quickly used alchemy to put a wall between them.

"Al. All this time I've been meaning to ask you something. But I've been to afraid to ask you. But I need to know the truth okay. It's my fault you don't have a real body anymore. Do you hate me?" a bigger blast knocked most of the wall away. Forcing Ed to his knees.

"What?" Al asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"Do you? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I gotta know. Do you hate me for all that's happened?" Ed asked again, pain in his voice.

"That's what you've been trying to ask me?" Al questioned. Suddenly Winry screamed for him.

"Al, behind you!"

66 was now in the air, about to land a blow to the two brothers.

You came flying at him, your twin blades out as you stabbed him in the side. Succeeding in taking him off course. You removed your blade as you neared the ground. Kicking him away from you, and landing on your feet.

"You bitch! How dare you deny me the sweet sounds of death." It wasn't really a question.

"When it comes to people I care for…" you got into a fighting stance, blades facing out, your voice darkened, and fangs barred, "…easily." and he ran at you.

Al got up and gave his reply to his brother at the same time. "I could never hate you." And ran off and punched 66 right into the air, cracking part of his face.

"Look at'em fly." You said, a bit irked that Al beat you.

Meanwhile Scar was still battling the leader, who now decided to use his alchemy to form a circle around Scar. A giant ball of electricity formed in the middle and flow toward Scar. He surprised the leader by collecting the energy in his right hand. Making it disappear. He then grabbed the leader by the front of his uniform and blow him back onto his back.

The leader figured that Scar was in pain since he was still alive. He ordered somebody to shot him. When no one did, he looked back, only to see his men trapped in a cage.

"You should give up now." You said from the side of the cage.

"It looks like you're the only one who's left here." Ed added, as he and Al joined you.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked.

"A dog and wolf of the military." Ed replied, motioning that you were the wolf his head.

"You two are State Alchemists, but that doesn't make any sense. We're on the same side." He said, catching Ed a bit off guard. You paid no attention to the guy.

"Well this is a bit of a surprise. Real State Alchemists, allow me to thank you, for making me look like this!" 66 yelled, as he got up and ran at the three of you. Al moved to stand in front of the both of you, as Scar ran to 66 and punched him in half. The top half of 66 landed on the leader, forcing him to the ground again. 66's blood seal was now noticeable, but only for a while. Scar's attack was moving upwards and destroyed the seal. 66 was in pain as he still held onto the leader. Who was now on his feet. He managed to get 66 off by removing his alchemy infused pack. It exploded, and throwing knifes flew everywhere.

Including into the center of Rick's chest.

And he collapsed to the ground.

"Rick!" Leo called to his little brother.

"No. Rick!" Al called as he ran to the fallen boy's side. Leo was already holding up Rick's head in his hand.

"You can't. Please, no!" Leo said desperately. Rick then slowly began to open his eyes.

"Rick?" he ignored his brother and pulled out the locket.

It had a dent, right in the middle. Where the knife had hit it.

"It's mom's locket, she saved me see." It then popped open. A picture and some pills came out. The elder picked one up and recognized it as eye medicine.

"Medicine?" Leo questioned.

"Evidently, your mother suffered from an eye disease that leads to blindness. But as our people do, she pretended to be fine so you wouldn't worry. Come to think of it, she once told me how hard it was to care for you, because of some condition she had. But I beat it was harder on her on the inside." The elder informed the boys.

"Our mother couldn't see Rick. That means… she, she was looking for us. She ran into out room to find us and protect us from the soldiers, and that's when…oh no." Leo said, tears in his eyes as he spoke and looked at the picture of the three of them in the locket.

All of you just stood or sat there listening. Winry had tears running down her face, while you had them in your eyes. You wished that you were as lucky as them to have a mother who cared so much about them. That she would risk her life to protect her children.

Al went over to Winry, as Ed turned to look at you. Your jaw was tense and the pain evident in your tear covered (_e/c_) eyes. He got up and went to kneel next to you. He placed his left hand on your shoulder. You turned to look at him, not expecting him to do that.

Ed nodded his head and stayed there, his eyes never breaking contact with yours.

"We should go." Scar spoke up.

You got up and thanked him. Al helped Winry and Leo helped get Rick to his feet. All of you made your way to the car, following Scar and the elder.

Morning, Entrance to the settlement.

"So, where will you go now?" Al asked, all the Ishbalens were in boats and the river.

"There's another group of our people living in hiding, free from the state just like us. We'll travel up steam until we reach them." The elder replied

"Al. Thank you for everything. Now that I think about my mother I'm going to treasure every single memory that I have." Leo told him.

"Yeah, me too." Al said in return.

"And from now on, I'll know that my memories are real. I'll have faith in that." He added.

"Alphonse Elric." Scar spoke. "Earlier, I did sense something. Tears that can't be seen, but felt. Those tears were, human."

"Thank you."

"Hey Scar, did the Ishbalen people ever posses the Philosopher's Stone? Is that the real truth? Then the military came after it?" Ed asked.

"No Ed, it's the other way around. We wanted the stone to keep the military from wiping out our race and way of life." Scar answered.

"But did you create one? A Philosopher's Stone?" he asked again.

"Let's get going." Scar said, then their boat was on its way.

"Hey, hold on. I want an answer!" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother let them go. Those people need Scar. He could help them." Al told him.

"Let's get going." Ed spoke.

"Yeah, I'm starving." You said. The four of you turned to go up the stairs. You were all back on the sidewalk. Ed and Al's conversation got yours and Winry's attention. The both of you didn't know they actually fought over everything, or the Ed lost those fights.

Whooooo! Done peeps, done. How was it? Review and take care! Peeaace!

Key :  
Lt. - Lieutenant


	11. Words of Farewell

Okay! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Ch 11. Words of Farewell

"So you're saying that all the bigwigs that are connected to the 5th Laboratory either die or end up missing?" Edward asked as he looked at the book that Hughes handed to him.

"And there weren't any criminals on the list that had the Ouroboros mark on them." Hughes added

- - Outside the room - -

"It sounds like they're talking about some scary stuff." Bloch tells Ross

"I don't want to stick my nose into any more trouble, so I don't want to hear about it." She says as she covers her ears with her fingers.

- - Back in the room - -

"Still, there should be scientists that worked under Doctor Marcoh. If we could find some of them…" Armstrong said, but was cut off by Hughes.

"Well, leave that to me." At this both Ed and Al gave each other a quick look before speaking up.

"Um, about that…" Al put in and Ed finished the sentence.

"It doesn't really matter anymore."

"What are you talking about?!" Winry angrily asks the bothers, as you looked at them.

"We're saying that we've had enough of the Philosopher's Stone and the Homunculi and other things along those lines." Ed answered.

"And that maybe, it would be smarter to look for an alternate route." Al added.

"That would be smarter." Armstrong said. You sat quietly on a chair that was by the door.

"But if you could find it that simply, there would be not sport to it." Hughes added

"There is one person who might know about it." Ed continued

"Our teacher." Al put in.

"Our teacher lives to the south, in a place called Dublith. We plan on paying a visit." Ed explained. Armstrong was about to say something but Hughes stopped him. You sat there thinking about how strange this was getting.

'There's no way. This is getting ridiculous.' you thought.

"AGHHH! Here, just one stop befor Dublith…" Winry said, as she pointed toward a map.

"Is there something there?" Al asked

"It's the holy land of automail mechanics, Rush Valley! I've always wanted to go there!" she said, suddenly she somehow made to the bed and started jumping on it. Then again, suddenly she was on the ground pulling Edward's jacket as she threw what looked like a small tantrum.

"Take me with you! Take me with you! Take me with you! Take me with you!"

You stood in order to look at the scene before you. 'Never thought I'd see her do that.' You thought with a smile.

"Go there by yourself." Ed told her

"But who's going to pay for my traveling expenses?" she asked

"You trying to mooch off us?!" Ed exclaimed

"It's okay brother. It's on the way and all…"Al began but was cut off by Edward.

"What's the use?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as you watched.

"Well, we'll be seeing you guys." Hughes said as he and Armstrong left. Bloch then popped his head in.

"Lt. Col. We just got a message from Col. Mustang." He said as he handed you a piece of paper. You turned and reached for it, as you gave him thanks. You began to read as the other three occupants were staring at you. You then smiled as you folded the paper and put it in your sweater. The others gave you looks to tell them what was on the paper.

"Well, I got a new mission." You said, noticing the slightly gloomy look on Ed's face as you informed them.

"What's with the look Ed?" you asked with a smirk. All you got was a "Hmph" and a sight blush on his face as he turned away.

"Mad that I'm going on this with you guys?" he turned to you.

"Aww, you were going to miss me. And here you thought that they were sending me somewhere else, away from you." You said as you moved closer to him and hugged him. He froze as steam came out of his ears.

Oh, how you loved messing with his mind. So easy.

"Wh-whatever!" he said. Something inside you stirred knowing that he was going to miss you. Oh yes, he was glad that you were going to be around.

- - Outside the room - -

"So those two have finally decided not to get involved in any more dangerous business, huh?" Bloch told them

"They must have realized how hard it was for us to guard them." He continued

"If that was only the case." Hughes said, surprising both Bloch and Ross

"This is all to keep us from becoming victims." Armstrong added

"Pretty sharp, for a kid." Hughes added as he looked in and saw a slightly flustered Ed, as you held a smirk on your face.

- - Train Station - -

You four were getting on the train as Armstrong, Ross, Bloch and the Hughes family were all there to see you off. Poor Elicia, looked as if she wanted to start crying. She had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. You started to rummage through your bag and found what you were looking for.

"Here. This is for you Short Stuff." You said as you handed her a small stuffed animal, as Ed watched from the corner of his eye.

"Wow! Thank you." She said as her face lit up. It was a small wolf, standing with its head facing up, howling to the sky.

"You four take care of yourselves, alright." Mrs. Hughes said

"We will, thank you." Winry replied as the group went into the train. The train took off shortly, as you four squeezed yourselves into the window to wave. Everyone was waving as you made your way to Rush Valley. Both Armstrong and Elicia had tears down their faces as they waved in return.

- - On the train - -

"You're not going to Dublith!?" Winry asked.

"But we are going as far as Rush Valley." Al defended

"If that's the case, alright. But why not?" she asked

"Are you still going to ask your teacher about other methods you could use besides the Philosopher's Stone, aren't you?" she asked Edward

"If we did that, we'd be killed." He answered

"Killed?" she questioned again

"We never told our teacher about becoming State Alchemists." Al added

"Not to mention that if it got out that we performed human transmutation…" Ed continued as both boys were now sulking.

"I'd like to live a little bit longer." Edward added

"I would at least like to have fallen in love, Brother." Alphonse said. You and Winry just looked at the two of them.

"And even if that wasn't the case, I get the feeling we shouldn't ask our teacher about this." Ed told you two.

"So, what are you going to do?" you asked from your seat next to Ed.

"There's a large-scale Ishbalan camp in the mountains to the south. I'm guessing that Scar and the others are headed there." Edward answered.

"You're going after Scar?" you questioned him

"It's said that a Philosopher's Stone was once created in Ishbal. But since they never had alchemy introduced to them in the first place, we think it might be possible that they created it in a completely different manner." Al informed you and Winry.

"I'm going to pound him and make him tell us the secret." Edward announced, with some anger in his voice.

"Now, Brother, he really isn't that bad of a person." Al defended the scarred man.

"He's a killer, and he uses alchemy to do it. I can't let him get away with that." Edward said, as he crossed his arms and sunk into the seat.

- - Eastern HQ - -

"Why didn't you tell me that the Elrics and (_l/n_) were in the hospital?!" Mustang asked Hughes angrily over the phone.

"Huh? Didn't I mention that? Well, it's no big deal." Hughes replied.

"No big deal?!"

"Never mind them, it sounds like your reporting to Central is going to be formally settled on. Hurry up and make yourself important, so you can make things easier for the rest of us… And find yourself a wife!" Hughes interrupted. Mustang didn't let him finish as he slammed the phone down.

"Be gentle with the telephone, sir." Hawkeye said as she walked by with some books.

"Lieutenant, get us a train." He told her

"To Central?" she asked

"Something is going on." He said, more to himself then anyone.

- - Hughes House - -

"Roy is just worried about those two. And (_f/n_) is like his daughter." Gracia told her husband.

"There's no need to worry him unnecessarily, nor does he need to know about any nonsense. For one thing, it's possible that our phones are being tapped. Sorry, but I still have things to look into." Maes informed his wife.

"Okay, be careful." She told him

"Daddy still has lots of work to do. I'll be back later." He says to his daughter. Kissing her on the forehead before walking towards his wife and kissing her.

- - Central - -

"Bring me the reports on the Liore riots!" Hughes yelled

"Right!" Sheska answered

"Where are the diagrams of the transmutation circles from the 5th Laboratory?! The budget from the first year of the Ishbal Rebellion!" he bellowed. Sheska continued to grab all the information that he needed.

"Am I going to get payed overtime for this?" she asked out loud.

"I'll give you a picture of Elicia!" Hughes came up behind her, scaring her. She took it and tears came to her eyes, realizing she would not be getting paid.

"Ishbal… Liore… Mugwar's mines… once they got near a Philosopher's Stone, they were destroyed. Strange, isn't it? If they're driving people to create a Philosopher's Stone, why would they spread stories that when you get near the Philosopher's Stone, you'll be destroyed?

Is it to get rid of all the evidence? No… it couldn't be… just the opposite, could it…?

Supposing everything was reversed… Hold on… the one that caused the outbreak of war in Ishbal was… Douglas? Where have I heard…?" Hughes was thinking out loud when the phone ringing interrupted him.

"There's a call from the Fuhrer's secretary for you sir." Sheska came into the room

"Thank you." He said as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Dr. Marcoh has arrived in Central. He is waiting at the hotel. Thank you very much. I will go see him right away." As Hughes hung up the phone, it hit him.

"Douglas… Juliet…" he knew.

"Sheska! Put all the reports back where you found them!" he yelled out, as he got up suddenly, knocking the chair to the floor.

"Once you're done, you can go home! Also, you're fired!" he continued as he left the room.

"Don't ever come around here again." He added. She just stood there, a surprised look on her face.

- - Hotel - -

"Sorry to put you through all this trouble. Ms. Douglas, do you know much about the Ishbalan War?" Hughes asked

"No, I've always had desk jobs." She replied

"So have I, you know? I've been looking into some things lately. Did you know that the reason the rebellion broke out was because one of the soldiers stationed there accidentally shot and killed a child? The soldier's name, was Juliet Douglas." He informed her.

"It's a common name." she said

"That's where it gets interesting. The soldier with that name was supposed to have died two years before the Ishbal Massacre." He continued

"That is odd." She replied

"There's one more "odd" thing. Douglas was dead before then. And yet, the list for this person named Juliet Douglas was never withdrawn; on the contrary, over the last two years, the soldier with that name has been suddenly promoted." He added

"And now, she has been promoted to the Fuhrer's Personal Secretary?" she added as well

"Who are you? Were you in Ishbal? Or did you use Douglas' registration to get into the military?" Hughes questioned

"The Doctor is waiting[1]." She said

"Is Marcoh even in there?" he asked. He went toward the door. When suddenly the adjacent door opened and Lust came flying out. Ready to kill. She stopped her sharpened claws at his neck.

"Nice to meet you. Or perhaps, "goodbye" might be more appropriate." She said, her voice low.

"That's a nice tattoo you got there, babe." He said. Her claws extending and nicked his right arm. He was able to throw a knife at her forehead, hitting the mark. Suddenly there were gunshots fired as Ross came to the rescue. They ran past the two women to safety.

"That was skillful, wasn't it?" Lust said as she removed the blade for her forehead. Then instructed Douglas to let the others know.

- - Outside - -

Hughes was explaining to Ross as they both ran. As he turned to look at her, he stopped running. They made their way to a payphone that was located in a nearby park. He got on the phone and dialed Col. Mustang's office.

Only to find out, that he was on his way to Central.

"With this information, he could have gone straight to the top!" he said as he hung up the phone.

"We should get to a safe place." Ross spoke up.

"Right. I got nothing left here." He replied. They started walking away when Hughes spoke. Getting one of his knifes ready.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" he pointed it at her throat.

"The Lieutenant has a mole under her left eye."

"Is that right?" the Ross imposter said

"I must have gotten careless." The imposter said as they turned. Moving their left hand under the eye and placing the mole there.

"That's a nice trick." Hughes moved and slit the imposter's throat. The body fell to the ground as blood spilled from the wound.

"Sorry, but I have a wife and daughter waiting for me at home." He said as he walked away. He turned when a noise came from behind. The imposter then took the form of his wife.

"That was a pretty good trick, wasn't it, Lt. Col. Hughes?" the wife imposter said. Before pulling the trigger of the pistol in their hand. Hughes fell to the ground, as memories came to his fading mind.

- - Military Cemetery - -

A few days later, a funeral was held in the honor of Brigadier General Hughes.

The cries of his young daughter, making it unbearable for some of the other people attending.

"Killed in the line of duty, and promoted two ranks… Brig. Gen. Hughes, huh?" What am I going to do, now that the man who said he would stay beneath me and assisted me has gone above me, you idiot?" Roy said aloud to his best friend's gravestone.

"Colonel…" Riza said as she walked up to him.

"Once, I tried putting together a theory on how to perform human transmutation. Just now, I was frantically remembering it. We alchemists are nasty creatures. If the Elric Brothers were mixed up in this, why didn't he report it to me? He didn't have to go charging in alone…" he said to her.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" she asked

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"When it comes to (_f/n_) and those two, the Colonel has been known to lose his level-headed judgment. And so, Brig. Gen. Hughes took everything concerning the Elrics upon himself." She told him. He put his cover back on before speaking again. His voice breaking a bit.

"It's starting to rain, huh?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Yes." She replied. Tears running down his face.

- - Back on the train - -

You were currently passed out on the seat next to Ed. You were leaning against him with your head on his shoulder. The blush he had developed awhile ago when you first leaned on him was barely visible now. The teasing that he received from Winry and his brother were the main reason for the blush lasting as long as it did. He was now currently eating a piece of pie that Mrs. Hughes had made for you guys.

"I wonder if this is what Mom's cooking taste like?" Ed wondered.

"Mrs. Hughes and Elicia are such wonderful people." Winry said from her seat next to Al. also eating a piece of the pie.

"Lt. Col. Hughes is a mother hen and a busybody, he bothers me." Ed put in, still eating.

"He always used to come to joke around with us, huh?" Al said

"He always said he was busy with work, but he still came by to check on us." Edward replied.

"I wonder why he looked after us as much as he did." Al wondered

"Who knows?" Ed answered as he looked outside.

"When we get back to Central, make sure you thank him." Winry told him. You stirred next to him. Opening your eyes as you sat back up.

"(_F/n_), are you okay?" Winry asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" you asked confused. All eyes were on you.

"There's tears running down your face." Al said, as you wiped the tears off your face.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, turning to look at you.

"Nothing. I don't know what brought this on." You answered, confusion in your voice.

"I'm fine guys, really." You said as you waved them off. You didn't want to worry them about the dream you had. It was Maes, asking you to watch over his family. It scared and confused the hell out of you.

Ed was still looking at you until something outside caught his attention. It was Hughes, with a smile on his face as he waved at him.

Ed stuck his head out the window looking back.

"Ed?" Winry asked

"What's up?" you asked.

"Is there something the matter, Brother?" Al asked as well.

"No." he answered and took another bite from his piece.

"Here (_f/n_), try this." Winry said as she handed you a piece of the pie that Mrs. Hughes made.

"Oh wow! This is amazing." You said as you ate the food that was given to you.

You all enjoyed the other's company, not knowing of the tragedy that has accrued back in Central.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. This episode still brings tears to my eyes.

[1] I hate these words…. They're eviiiiil.

Take care everyone!


	12. Her Reason

Awwww yeeaaaaa! Here is chap numba 12. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Her Reason

"I'm sorry for having to have called you out here, Sir. Here." Lt. Ross said as she gave Col. Mustang some papers. "It's from Edward Elric." She continued.

"A bill?" he asked

"Hospital charges, doctor fees, food while in the hospital and more. All to be paid for by the Eastern Command Center." Ross answered him. Lt. Hawkeye then took the bills from him.

"Snacks, reading material, as well as a large bill from a toy store." Hawkeye read out loud. Mustang then looked at Ross, a stern look on his faced.

"Where are they?" he asked

"They left on a trip to do further research. I believe they will contact us before long, so for the time being…" she began to answer

"I asked where they went!" he asked again. She didn't want to tell him. Hawkeye the gained his attention.

"Colonel…" she said as she pointed to the wall with a map on it. A circle indicating where they were going. As he moved to go look at the map, the door suddenly burst open.

"Are the Elric Brothers here!?" asked the women who opened the door. Her husband behind her. All three of them caught off guard.

"No, they not." Answered Ross.

"Where have they gone?" the woman asked again. Ross stuttered, not wanting to tell the strange woman.

"Hey." The man said, the map in his hands and showing her.

"Oh! Nice job, dear. Let's go." She said as they gave each other a thumbs up. They then walked out of the room, leaving the other three occupants confused on what just happened.

- - - Rush Valley - - -

After a long trip on the train, and a many moments of making Edward blush, you guys were finally in Rush Valley.

"We're finally here! Rush Valley!" Winry exclaimed excitedly. You, Ed, and Al just looked at her.

To the right a woman was rambling about a new ring as she asked the guy that she was with to buy it. Suddenly, Winry was doing the same thing about a piece of automail. You three just looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Yo man, are we really friends with her." You said, Winry instantly turning an evil eye at you.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" you said as you stood behind Ed. A sweat drop on both Ed and Al's heads.

"If I would have said that, I would have gotten some type of tool thrown at my head. How come she didn't throw anything at you?" Ed asked. You then let your arms hang over his shoulders. He blushed as he quickly stiffed up, not expecting you to have done that.

"That's because I'm awesome." You told him, a smile on your face.

A while later Winry finally got over her excitement, so your group started moving further into town. Looking at all the shops as you walked by them. When you looked up ahead at the road, you saw a crowd standing in the middle.

"Come all! Come all! It's what Rush Valley is famous for! Automail arm wrestling! Entrance fee is 10,000 cens! Beat the champion, and you win all the money collected so far! Come and take it, you thieves!" a smaller man said into the intercom he held in his hand. The guy next to him was huge and with wo automail arms.

"Excuse us." Al said as you four made your way to the front to get a better look. Just then another man in the crowd stepped up to challenge the champ. The challenger failed, miserably.

"Hm." You said as you looked on, putting your hands in your pant pockets. Your sweater in bag that you carried, you took it off awhile ago, since it was to hot to wear at the moment. Then some other guy came up, but he also lost.

"Brother, did you see that?" Al asked as he leaned down to whisper to Ed.

"Yeah." Ed replied, as more guy went up to challenge the champ. Then a girl went up to him.

"Little Lady, are you sure you're okay with that substandard rig of yours?" the Champ asked her.

"Hey, this is crazy! After all, she's using that old man automail!" Some guy said from the side

The match began, and the girl was proving to be a match for the champ. That is, until table broke and the champ slamed her arm down. The crowd cheered as the champ won another match,

"Too bad!" the announcer said

"If you like, I can introduce you to a good mechanic." The champ said before laughing. The girl got up and ran off.

"So are there any more challengers? Oh! The strong looking guy there! How about it?" the announcer asked

"Huh, me? No, that's okay." Al said

"Is that so. How about you there, young lady?"

"No, I'm good." You replied

"Very well. How about the… or so I thought, but calling out such a bean sprout of a boy wouldn't be right of me." The announcer then proceeded to say.

"Don't call me a bean sprout!" Ed yelled. Al moved to grab him, before he could hurt the guy.

"Ohhh, he's got a lot of energy for a bean sprout, huh?" he asked the crowd. You were have tempted to tell Al to let him go. And… he said it.

"Although, his automail is awfully shoddy." He just signed his death warrant. Winry's face just took that one of fury.

"Al, let Ed go." She said. 'He's ganna die.' you thought, with a small smirk on your face. Al saw the look on her face, and did as she told him. Ed then moved up to the table for the challenge.

"Ed! Don't you dare lose to him!" Winry yelled out to him.

"Show'em who's boss, Ed!" you cheered

"Alright, let's go. Ready… Go!" the guy said, and not two minutes later the champ's arm rip right off at the forearm. Needless to say, everyone around you but Al was surprised.

"Sorry about that. The scrap collectors are going to be really busy today." Ed told them while still holding the champ's arm. Everyone cheered as the champ and the announcer stood there defeated.

The sun was now setting as your group continued down the road. Winry gladly holding up the winnings from Ed's match.

"510,000 cens! With this much, I can buy all of those parts that I wanted!" she said happily as she pranced around, before getting in front of you all.

"But what I'm really happy about is…"

"What?" Ed asked

"Nothing." She answered and turned to continue walking. The brother's looked at each other confused for a second.

"Your automail doofus." You said as you all started walking again. As Winry made it to the top of the hill. The champ and his announcer buddy stood in the way.

"You're the guys that were just…" she was able to say before the announcer guy cut her off.

"You really did a number on us back there. Unless you want to get hurt, hand over the money quietly!."

"What do you mean!? We beat you fairly for it!" Winry told. You, Ed, and Al moved to stand between her and them.

"Shut up! We can tell that the bean sprout cheated!" he yelled back

"What about you!? You used alchemy, didn't you!?" Ed yelled back

"You used it too, didn't you!?" announcer guy accused

"Ed, did you use alchemy?" Winry asked Ed.

"Yeah." He replied

"Al, (_y/n_), you knew about it?" she asked the both of you.

"Uh-huh." Al answered

"Yeah." Was your answer.

"Is that right?" came from her. This was not going to end well, you thought.

"Ed…" she turned to him, her bangs covering your eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the other two guys. Suddenly there was a wrench that connected to Ed's head.

"Winry!" you and Al called. Then the wrench went to Al and You. Then she turned on the two guys and proceeded to hit them as well. Leaving them knocked out on the ground. Ed was getting up as she made her way over to him.

"Ow. That hurt! What are you doing, Win…!?" she hit him again, knocking him to the ground again.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he ran to him.

"Ed, you idiot!" she turn to yell at him, before turn again and walking off.

"Ow. That freakin hurt." You said rubbing your head as you got up. "We need to go looking for her." You continued, as Al helped Ed up.

- - - Night, Rush Valley - - -

The brothers were sitting on a hill overlooking the valley. You three split up in order to find Winry faster. But they didn't have any luck.

"Winry's not anywhere, huh? Maybe it was a bad idea to use alchemy in your match." Al said to Ed

"That's only because they're the ones who were cheating, you know." Ed told him

"That may be…" Al began, but you cut in

"But two wrongs, don't make a right." They both turned back to look at you. You shook your head.

"No luck either I see." You said, looking up at the moon. Ed just stared at you.

"The air here is heavy with oil. I couldn't get her scent."

- - - Elsewhere in Rush Valley - - -

Winry was walking around in the park of the Valley and when she looked up further, she noticed the girl from the arm wrestling competition. She noticed that she was hold her automail as she walked towards her.

"Did you hurt your arm?" Winry asked her. She caught the girl off guard.

"I saw you at the arm wrestling competition." She added. The girl just scratched her head.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked

"Go ahead." The girl replied as she made room for the blond.

"Are your legs automail, too?" Winry asked

"Yeah. I'm surprised you could tell." The girl answered.

"I'm an Automail Mechanic, myself. You hurt your arm, right?" Winry asked again as she moved to sit next to her.

"Mm-hmm." The girl replied looking at her arm again.

"Let me see." Winry said as she grabbed the girls arm.

"Incredible. The working is simple, yet high-performance. There's nothing wasted in this design." Winry said as she looked over the automail. "There's a kink on your suspension here. Looks like you bent a cylinder." She continued as she moved the hand.

"You can tell just by looking that quickly?" the girl asked with surprise in her voice.

"Whoever made this has incredible skill. You should have them look at it right away." Winry told her

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The girl said. Both sat there looking up at the moon filled sky. A howl, barely making it to their ears.

"What was that?" the girl asked

"Uh, a dog maybe." Winry answered, stuttering a bit.

"Never heard a dog that loud before." The girl shrugged as said that.

"Say, how did you come to have automail?" Winry asked

"I was in a train accident." The girl started. Telling her how she ended up on the street after she was rescued. And how one day a man found her in an ally and saved her.

"And he's the one?" Winry asked

"Yup. He took me in, and even gave me an arm and legs. Mr. Dominic." The girl said

"In that case, shouldn't you have him fix you up all the more?" the blond asked

"I should, I suppose." She replied, as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back on the bench.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to tell him that I lost the arm wrestling contest. You see, I… I want to prove that his automail's amazing. But then…" she continued as she then leaned her elbows on her knees.

"I know. So then, all you need to do is show that your automail is amazing, right?" Winry asked, getting an idea.

"Uh-huh… but how ?" the girl asked

"You know what? I know how you could show that your automail is amazing. If you beat a State Alchemist who also has automail, couldn't you?" The blond said

"You might be right…"

"Let me take care of that."

- - - The Girl's House - - -

The girls had gone from the park the girl's house. They were in a room where Winry was fixing the girls arm.

"Paninya, what are you doing there?" an older man said as he opened the door. The girl, who's name was finally reveled as Paninya, froze as she heard him there. She turned with a sacared look on her face.

"D-Dominic…"

"S-sorry to intrude. I'm Winry Rockbell, an automail mechanic from Resembool." Winry introduced herself to the man. He then looked scared.

"Rockbell from Resembool?!" he asked "D-Don't tell me you're Pinako's… Not the Leopardees of Resembool…! Just thinking about her horrifies me!" he continued as he held his head with his hands.

"Are you an acquaintance of my gradma?" Winry asked him

"Don't be ridiculous!" he said, his arms up in front of him. He then regained his posture after looking at Paninya's arm.

"What's the matter with your arm?" he asked her

"N-Nothing much." She replied, putting her arm out of his view.

"Do as you will." He said before turning and walking away.

- - - Morning - - -

The three of you were sitting on a park bench after looking for Winry again.

"Geez, where is she?" Ed asked. Arms behind the seat.

"I wish there wasn't so much oil in this place, but seeing as it's the automail capitol, there's no helping it." You said as you leaned on your elbows.

"I wonder if she slept outside." Al said

"I hope not." You said. You and Ed both gave a sigh.

"Hey!" you heard someone yell out. Looking over to your left you saw Winry and the girl from yesterday running towards your group.

"I finally found you!" Winry said as she and the girl stopped before your group.

"What?! That's our line! What were you thinking?" you asked, anger in your voice, "I know you were angry, but what the hell?!"

"Sorry! Yesterday I flew off the handle." She apologized

"Good morning!" the girl said

"You were there at the arm wrestling…" Winry said as she cut off Al.

"Her name's Paninya. I stayed at her house last night."

"Is that right?" Al ask

"Say Ed… can I take a look at your pocket watch?" Winry asked

"Why all of a sudden?" Ed asked

"Please?" she asked again

"Agh. Fine." He said as he took it out of his pocket

"Here." Then it was taken from his hand by Paninya. You, Ed, and Al's eyes widened at this. She then took off to the roof of the building next to you.

"I'll take this!" she said holding it up

"What the… hey!" Ed yelled to her

"It's a contest, ED!" Winry told him. You three looked at her.

"If you can get your watch back before Paninya takes it to the pawn shop, you win!"

"Pipsqueak, come on up here!" Paninya yelled down. Then she took off.

"Hey! Winry…!" Ed yelled

"If you don't go after her quick, she's going to the pawn shop, Mr. Alchemist." She said. Sometimes, she scared you. You just felt lucky that you didn't piss her off this time.

"Brother!" Al yelled out, as Ed ran off after Paninya.

"Winry, why?" you asked, but you had a feeling you had the answer to your question.

"I want d to say that her automail is amazing." Okay, you were half right. You noticed the look on her face.

'I see.' You thought

Both Paninya and Ed were running on the roofs of buildings.

"Hold it!" Ed yelled out. She turned to look as Ed was sprinting in order to catch up to her calm running. She ran and jumped over two other building as the people on the ground looked up as they saw shadows of people on the floor beneath then.

"What the hell!" a random man on the ground said as he looked up.

"You're hanging in there pretty well, aren't you?" Paninya asked Ed. Not stopping her run.

"You bet I am!" Ed yelled up to her. She then jumped off the roof to the ground.

"Just like a cat! Why you…!" the blond said as he jumped down as well.

"How about you use that alchemy of yours?" she said as she ran through the alley ways.

"Stop jerking me around!" he responded

"Uh-oh…" she said as she ran into a dead end. She turned to face him.

"Now, how about returning my pocket watch?" he said as he caught his breath. She just stuck her tongue out at him. She took a left knee and lifted the right pant leg to the top of her right knee.

"Take this! My 1.5-inch culverin cannon!" and she fired.

"What?!" he screamed put surprised.

You, Winry, and Al were standing on a roof top. You looked to your left as you heard an explosion.

"Maybe they're going too far." Your blond female friend said

"You think?" you asked her

"Brother…" Al said, sulking next to you.

"I wonder if he's okay." Paninya said to herself as she was running on the roof tops again.

"Let's see… the pawn shop…" she said as she stopped to look for her target. Suddenly, Ed comes flying from the roof to her left and grabs the watch back.

"That's mine!"

"Why you…!" she said, moving back, but not realizing how close she was to the edge. Then she fell backwards, off the roof.

Ed reacted quickly, clapped his hands together and slammed them hands to the roof. Hands came out of the side, from the bottom up. Succeeding in slowing Paninya's fall to the ground.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?" Ed asked as he landed on the ground.

"And I was so close, too." She said, rubbing her head with her hand.

"I don't know what your reasons are, but I can't let anyone beat me when it comes to my automail." Ed said, as you Winry and Al came up. Letting the appreciation of her automail sink in.

- - - Dominic's Shop - - -

"And here, all I wanted to do was show Dominic how amazing his automail is…" Paninya said to Al

"It was amazing." Al told her

"For crying out loud, you stupid girl…" Dominic said as he walking into the room, acknowledging him by waving his hand.

"Good morning." Al said to him as he walked passed't need you to do that for me. him.

"I don't need you to do that for me."

"But…"

"Listen to me, your automail isn't just some device. They are your very limbs. And they're yours alone. I don't remember raising any daughters that weren't aware of such a thing." He told her. Paninya just looked sincere.

"I get it. You make your automail with the person in mind. It becomes a part of that person's body, doesn't it?" Al asked him

"Now that you mention it, I guess I was glad when I was able to stand on my own two feet again." She said, as she looked like she was remembering something as she looked at her leg.

- - - In a hotel room - - -

You were sitting off to the side as Winry worked on Ed's automail, the shoulder to be exact. Of course you would look at Ed. Then to Winry. And you felt a small pang of jealousy. You shook your head to get rid of the feeling, not liking the taste it gave you.

"(_y/n_), dose you hand feel better?" Winry asked you.

"Yeah. It feels like I can move it a lot more. Thanks." You answered. For some reason, ever since the Red Water incident at the 5th Lab you would get random small pains in your automail.

"Glad to be of help." She replied back.

- - - Night, outside the shop - - -

"Well then, if you'll excuse me…"Al said

"Give Winry our best." Paninya said. As Al walked away from the shop. He went around the corner and stopped. There was a man and woman showing a picture to a man from another shop.

- - - Hotel - - -

Ed was lying down on the couch, Winry was putting her tools away, and you were laying on one of the beds.

"Ed, are you asleep?" she asked

"No."

"Say, I noticed earlier that it looks like you've gotten surprisingly taller." She said

"Course I have." He said

"Which means that before long, I'll need to get you a new arm and leg. How about it? Why don't we go back to Resembool?" she asked

"I dunno… actually, I'm okay for now." He replied

"How come?" she asked

"Is it because I'm not a great automail mechanic?" she said. His eyes widened and he sat up to look at her.

"I'll do my best." She continued "I'll study harder and harder, to keep you from being handicapped for the rest of your life… so… so please…" she was crying now. You could smell the tears. The smell of the salt in the air caught your attention. You moved to sit up and saw what was going on.

"Winry…" Ed started, you looked from her to him and figured he might have said something to upset her.

'He'll never learn' you thought.

"Even so, we want to get our bodies back. It's something we have to do ourselves." He told her. She started crying a little more, as you figured out what the conversation was about. You were about to say something to Ed, but the door suddenly flew open, Al was running in.

"Bad news, Brother!" Al yelled as he stopped in the room. You turned you attention from Ed to the door as Winry got up and turned as a large man stood at the doorway. Al looked horrified, as did Ed.

Then you realized who it was, and you turned pale.

Hope you guys liked it. Peace out!


	13. Teacher

Yo! Here is the next chapta! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: Teacher

"Ed, do you know him?" Winry asked. She then looked at you after realizing Edward was in shock at seeing the large man blocking the doorway. He then took off toward the window that was on the wall in between both beds. He opened the window; but a foot to the face sent him flying back inside.

"Where do you think you're going, Ed?" asked the woman that was making her way in from said window. You froze at hearing her voice.

"I can tell everything you're going to do." She continued.

"Te-teacher! What are you doing here?" he asked from the floor

"Teacher?" Winry asked

"You mean her?" she continued, as the woman made her way into the room.

"She's our alchemy teacher." Ed responded. She looked around the room. You hoped that she didn't see you.

"Where is Al?!" she asked loudly

"Yes, Ma'am!" Al spoke up, as he stood at attention.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. Thanks for leading us here, when you must be so busy. Do you know where Al is?" she asked to the said person.

"Um, you see, I am Alphonse…" he said worry evident in his voice.

"Ah, is that so? My, my…" she said… Al started to sweat, as realization hit her. He was slowly moving back, but was stopped as she grabbed his wrist and slammed him to the ground.

"Were you trying to escape by disguising yourself?! Stories about you two reach me quite often, my moronic pupils!" she told them, before continuing

"Like how you broke away from my teachings and lowed yourselves to become military dogs!"

Al was laying on the ground dizzy, while Ed was cowering behind a confused Winry.

Then the large man grunted.

"Yes dear?" she asked, and looked to where he was pointing. She turned to where you were still frozen on the bed.

Everything after that was a blur to you, because the next thing you remembered was being on the floor while getting an ear-full.

- - - On the Train to Dublith - - -

"Are you guys okay?" Winry asked. You, Ed and Al were tied up together so you wouldn't escape. Making the uncomfortable seat, even more uncomfortable.

"We never expected that Teacher would come for us, huh Brother?" Al asked.

"Stop moving Ed." You said as he continued to squirm.

"Ow, Damn… she even took my pocket watch." Ed replied with anger in his voice

"Still, I'm surprised. I expected your teacher to be someone rougher, not a pretty lady like her." Winry said

"What are you talking about?" You've met her before, you know." Ed told her.

"It was in Resembool that Teacher took us on as her students." Al continued Ed's vague explanation to her.

"Resembool?" she asked

"Remember, when we had all that heavy rain? She showed up and made a wall to keep the river from overflowing."

"I see. That person from back then." She said as she remembered.

"There. We're free." You said as the rope loosened.

"All right!" Edward said making his way toward the door and sliding it open.

"Uh, Ed…" You began, but he didn't listen

"Let's get out of here!" he ran out the cabin, and was hit in the face by his pocket watch

"… They're outside." You continued nonchalantly.

"Brother!" Al cried out

"Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson, huh?" Izumi, Winry was told the names of the two at the train station, said.

- - - Dublith - - -

"We didn't get away after all, huh?" Al asked

"No… I get chills just thinking about what's going to happen now." Ed replied. Both you and the Brothers were walking behind the group.

"I'm ganna die, aren't I?" you asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Teacher!" a little girl came up to Izumi.

"Menny, how is Chico doing?" Izumi asked

"They say she's about to have her babies." The little girl replied

"Is that right? That will liven things up huh?" Izumi asked

"Mrs. Izumi, welcome back!"

"Mason!" Ed said, to the man that showed up

"Huh? Edward, it's been too long!" Mason replied as he moved to greet him

"You've really grown a lot!" Mason said as he patted the top of Edward's head roughly.

"This is what pisses me off…" Ed said, his face and voice angry

"Huh? Who is this in the armor?" he asked, looking at Al

"Er, his younger brother, Alphonse." Al replied, shyly

"You've really grown a lot…!" Mason said

"Hey Mason." You said moving over to greet him

"(_y/n_), look at you. You grown into a beautiful young lady." He said, putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Thank you." You said, a faint blush on your face. Ed then gave Mason a glare.

- - - Shop/House - - -

You were all at the table, with some delicious looking food in front of you. Ed and Al weren't touching their food and you were eating slowly. You felt guilty as you ate.

"Aren't you eating?" Winry asked Ed and Al

"N-no…" Ed replied

"Just eat it." Izumi said

"Okay." Ed replied, as he began to eat his food.

"Al, you eat too. It's delicious." Mason said

"I'm already full." Al told him. After what seemed like forever, you were all done eating. So now you were all talking.

"You've had quite a brutal journey, haven't you?" Mason asked, after hearing what the Elric Brothers have been up to.

"You shouldn't be doing such dangerous things." Sid told them

"But it hasn't been all terrible. We've also helped people. That's right; we helped in the delivery of a baby." Al told everyone

"Silly, you call that helping? All we did was get all flustered." Ed put in

"That's true. But then, the family helps out as the mother risks her life, and everyone is blessed when the baby is born." Al continued

"That's right. That's the way you received life, too. Take pride in the life you have." Izumi said

"I can see it now. Ed and Al screaming like little girls because of child birth." You said with a giggle. Your imagination running.

"We were not screaming like little girls!" Ed told you

"But you were screaming." You continued, a smirk on your face.

"Ye- No!" Ed yelled back. Which made you laugh.

"I only tease since I more than likely wouldn't have known what to do. So relax." You told him as you winked at him. Making him blush out of frustration.

"Mrs. Izumi, do you have any children"? Winry asked

Suddenly Mason slammed his hands on the table. You and the others just looked at him.

"Hey there, you know, this…! Alchemy! You must have gotten better, right? Show me something!" he asked

"Sure, as much as you want. Al, (_y/n_)…" Ed answered as you all got up.

"I'll come, too." Winry put in as she followed.

"Izumi…" Sid began

"Is that so? They watched a life being born, huh? Those children had themselves a nice experience." She said, her face taking on a softer look.

The five of you were outside. Al drew a circle on the ground and began the transmutation. Once the glow died down, a small horse was raised from the ground.

"You've gotten good, haven't you?" Mason asked.

"I'm next." Ed said, rolling up his sleeves. But before he could start, three boys came running to the door.

"Teacher, welcome home!" they said

"Teacher, my train is broken. Can you fix it?" one of the boys asked.

"The axle broke, huh? Let me have that." She said as she took the toothpick that one of the boys had in his mouth.

"Awww, fix it with alchemy!" the boy said. You had half a mind to smack him upside the head.

"Nuh-uh. Don't rely on alchemy for everything. Fix whatever you can by yourself on your own." She told him.

"All done." She said giving him back his toy train.

"That's ugly." He said

"Well, excuse me. If you don't want it fixed so ungracefully, be more careful with it so it doesn't break." She told him. The boy scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you Teacher!" and the three boys were off.

"Teacher!" you all looked over to see Menny running to the house.

"What's the matter, Menny?" Izumi kneeled down

"Chico… it's Chico!" she said, worry written all over her face.

When you arrived at Menny's house, there was a dog barking up at the cat. That is, until Al stood looming over the dog, scaring it away.

"Chico, she's up there." Winry said as she stopped next to Al. Ed running and making his way up to the roof. By the time he reached the roof…

"One of them is falling! From the center!" Ed yelled, he was about to put his hands together but you called out.

"I got it!" you yelled, putting your hands together and slamming them to the house in order to make a slide to catch it.

"Nice catch!" Winry cheered, as you gave a sigh and made your way to retrieve the cat. You slowly and gently picked up the kitten, and froze.

"Are you okay?" Al asked. Ed was still on the roof grabbing the rest of the cat family.

"Yeah, just a flashback." You said, as you brought the kitten closer to you.

Ed had made his way back to the ground safely with the cats. He handed Chico to Izumi and the two other kittens to Winry. Izumi kneeled down and placed Chico on her lap.

"Chico… Chico. Teacher, is Chico broken?" Menny asked, tears in her eyes

"Mm-mm, no. She's gone." Izumi tells the little girl

"Teacher, fix Chico! You can make anything, right? So, as far as Chico goes…" Menny said

You were kneeling in the background as the others stood. The little kitten still in your hands, as you hear the torment in the little girl's voice at the possibility at losing her cat.

"I can't do that." Izumi said with sadness in her voice.

"A life is different from an object, you see, and I am not God. Chico's life has ended, and she isn't coming back." She continued

"But… up until just a while ago…"

"I cannot create a life for Chico, but I can make a grave for her." Izumi told her.

You had all gone to a hill, and made a grave for Chico. Menny was in front of it crying her little heart out. You and Winry were next to her trying to comfort the young girl.

"When something is alive, then at some point, that life will expire. The body will return to the earth, where flowers will bloom on top. Their spirit will serve to nourish other people's feeling, and continue to live on inside their hearts. Everything in the world flows around and circulates. People's lives are like that, too."

Winry and the others were now heading back to take Menny home, but Izumi kept you, Ed, and Al back.

"Even though I know as much about it as I do, it's still so hard to make a child understand about death." She said out loud.

"Teacher, have you ever wanted to bring someone back to life?" Ed asked her

"That's the second time you've asked that question."

…

…

"Al, that armor is empty on the inside, isn't it? Ed's arm and leg are automail as well, right?" she asked

"H-how did you…?" Ed began

"The weight from when I threw you… your left footsteps sound different from your right… Did you think I wouldn't notice? You fools!" she told them

"Teacher…" Al said

"Earlier, you were going to use alchemy without using a transmutation circle, right?" she asked Ed, he looked away

"You saw it, didn't you?" she asked again, turning to face him.

"Yes." He answered

"What happened? Tell me everything." She told him

"Teacher, I… we… transmuted… our mother." He said. When he looked up, her foot was in his face, sending him back into the tree. Before Al could move, she grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

You watched, all you could do was watch.

You didn't bother running, there was no point.

She went to were Ed was and picked him up by the front of his shirt. They stared at each other before she punched him twice in the face then at his stomach. Then went back to Al and kicked in the shoulder. She continued her onslaught on the brothers until they both fell onto their knees.

Breathing hard from the physical abuse, Ed managed to get to his feet. She stared at them hard, before moving in. Ed closed his eyes, waiting for a hit that never came. Instead she kneeled down in front of them and hugged the both of them.

Catching them off guard.

You could smell the salt from the tears that were forming from Edward, as much as you could feel the sadness coming from Alphonse.

After a while she pulled away from them.

"Go back to the house." She told them, as she got up and made her way toward you. Al gets up and both the brothers look at each other. Ed looked back at you before he turned and started to walk away with his brother.

You just stood there, as she stared at you.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

Then, the impact of her hit sent you to the ground. You spit out the blood that began to form in your mouth.

Looking up, you saw black.

Ed had ran back and stood between the two of you. Catching Izumi off guard. She looked from him to you, and from you to him. You then stood up and placed you right hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ed. I deserve this." You told him. Moving from behind him, the small amount of blood that trailed from your lips caught his attention. Your eyes showing gratitude for his concern.

You went to stand in front of her again. This time, it was Edward's turn to watch.

The beating that you received… he didn't know if it was the same or worse than the one he and his brother acquired. Whereas the brother's didn't get hit hard enough to bleed, well mostly Edward, you did. You were sitting down when Izumi grabbed your hand and pulled you up to her.

"I'm sorry." You wrapped your arms around her. Her arms tightened around you.

"I'm sorry I left…. Mother."

So… how was that? I'm trying not to ruin the story be altering it too much. Take care everyone. Got to get my uniform ready for tomorrow.


End file.
